


Terrorling Revolution

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The Starfall AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emile has a suprise, F/F, F/M, Logan and Virgil do their best, M/M, Terrance is sweet and must be protected, Terrorlings need rescuing, but Virgil is reckless and both have bad luck, we can’t help ourselves, yes now we have Terra and George from the FamILY rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Logan and Virgil head to Terror to return Terra to his family, but things aren’t as they seem with the “protection” of the Terrorlings, while Logan struggles with his perception of his abilities and identity.





	1. Terror

"It has been 3 days since Quentin was reported dead. Thanks to Virgil Sanders and a mysterious helper that no one knows about. The win against the terrorist didn't come without great cost. Over 50 Protection soldiers and officers have lost their lives. A funeral will be held for the fallen men and women. Another great loss was the town hall and the mayor of Knowledge who was crushed under the building. Camera footage puts Virgil and the mysterious helper at the scene. Virgil was charged with murder and put on trial. Thankfully for our young hero, the situation was more complicated than it first seems and was just charge with community service. Aquarius was also on trial again for city damage but was also clear of charges after his court hearing. Hero Remy of Nurture has come out with a vaccine that will fight against the dangerous drug that caused Aquarius to do that horrible act. It seems that things will get back to normal in the next couple of weeks and repairs get made to the capital of Knowledge. In other news-" 

 

Logan turns the TV off as he snuggles Virgil. "I told you, you were a hero."  Virgil smiles and kisses his cheek. Terra is curled up between them. Logan pets his hair. "We need to get this little guy home. His parents must be worried sick," he whispers so as not to wake up Terra. 

 

“Yeah... we’ll leave tomorrow,” Virgil says.

 

Logan looks at Terra. "What do you think about having a child?"

 

Virgil smirks at him. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

 

"Really?" Logan looks a little surprised.

 

“Yeah... I mean they’re cute.”

 

Logan chuckles "Not worry about the responsibility?" He smirks. 

 

Virgil shrugs. “I mean... Terra’s not bad...” he sighs. “He misses his family though.”

 

Logan nods. "Terrorlings get hunted..."

“What?” Virgil looks sad.

 

“Terrorlings were hunted for their abilities. At first, a long time ago, they were just killed. They were seen as a dangerous animal because all they did was scream and cause chaos. Then some people found how they could be used as weapons. Children were the strongest so they would take them. They kept a few adults to make more children and once they were not children anymore they were killed. It took many years for us to learn what they  _ really _ are. Scare beings trying to survive like the rest of us. A protection group was made to help protect them but it seems the hunt is still on.” Logan frowns “I am worried we will not be able to find his parents.” 

 

Virgil frowns deeply. “He said he was kidnapped to be sold, but the buyer never showed.”

 

Logan rubs Terra's back. "Let's hope they never show up." 

 

“Yeah...” Logan rests his head on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil pets his and Terra’s head. Terra hums and holds Logan like a teddy bear. Virgil smiles and kisses his head. 

 

…

 

Virgil, Logan, and Terra fly towards Terror. Logan looks nervous. They come to a stop at a gate. "Name your business." 

 

"Returning a captive Terrorling back to their home." The guard looks over and Terra waves shyly. 

 

The guard nods "Thank you for bringing her back." The gate opens and Logan takes them through.

 

Virgil looks at Terra. “What do you prefer to be called?”

 

**"I'm a boy but my clothes make me look like a girl."**

 

"I made the mistake in thinking he was a girl when we first met." Logan nods "I mistake I did not make twice." Virgil nods. They get to a swamp-like continent. "Terra look out the window and guide us to your village." 

 

Terra looks out. “ **That way** .” He points. They fly towards it but find the village in smolders. Terra’s eyes widen. “ **Mommy? Daddy?”**

 

Logan quickly lands. "Virgil stay with Terra." Logan runs out before Virgil can say anything. Terra tries to run after Logan, but Virgil holds him. Logan runs into the village. "Hello!? Is anyone here?" He looks at everything he can. No one answers him. Everything is burned down, it seems to be a few days old. Logan rubs his face. He makes his way back to the ship. Virgil looks up as he comes in, comforting Terra who’s crying. Logan goes over and hugs them. Terra looks up at him with hopeful eyes. Logan holds him close. "I am so sorry." Terra buries his face against him, shaking. Logan rubs his back and looks at Virgil with a despair and lost look.

 

Virgil kisses Terra’s head. “I’m sorry...” he kneels down and cups Terra’s face. “I know how you feel. Like your heart is broken and you don’t know how you’re going to make it. You don’t know where to go or who to turn to.” Terra cries harder. Virgil squeezes his hand. “We’ve got you. We’ll take care of you.” Logan looks at Virgil conflicted. Virgil nods assuredly. Terra sniffles. “My father died just before I turned 13,” Virgil says and Terra looks up. “It took me years to finally move past it... you never ‘get over it’. You just... learn how to live now that they’re gone. You find people who love you and will help out.”

 

Logan closes his eyes. "It is illegal to take him off the planet."

 

Virgil frowns. “By who?”

 

"The Terrorling Protection Organization. T.P.O. they are put in charge of the safety of the Terrorlings. They are seen as an endangered species and too dangerous to be off planet."

 

“But if he has nowhere else to go...” Virgil frowns. “Where are they based?”

 

"I do not know and honestly." He looks at the direction the village is. "They are doing a bad job."

 

“Ya think?” Virgil almost growls and holds Terra protectively.

 

Logan sighs "I do not like it either but we need to give him to them."

 

“No.”

 

"Virgil it is the law."

 

“Well, the law is stupid.”

 

"Stupid or not we have to follow it." Logan rubs his face. "I hate it, I really do but we have gotten in trouble with the law enough."

 

“I’m going to talk to them. We’re not abandoning Terra.”

 

"Ok. We can do that." Logan gets up and starts the ship.

 

Virgil continues to rock Terra.  **“I wanna stay with you...”** Terra whispers. 

 

“I know,” Virgil whispers back. “I’ll make sure you can.”

 

…

 

They make their way around the planet. They pass Villages with square gates surrounding them. They find what looks like a base. Logan lands. A worker comes over. "Business?"

 

"We have a Terrorling." The worker looks in and sees Terra. Virgil holding him protectively.

 

"Ok drop off is to the right." The worker walks away and the gate opens. Logan drives the ship through and goes where he was told. The parks the ship.

 

Terra clings to Virgil. **“Don’t let me go.”**

 

“I won’t,” Virgil assures and gives him to Logan. “Stay here.” He races off after the worker. “I’d like to speak to the manager.”

 

"Oh dear." Logan holds Terra's hand and goes after Virgil. 

 

The worker turns around. "What is the problem?"

 

“Please take me to the manager.” Is all Virgil says.

 

"Sir this isn't a store." 

 

Logan and Terra make it to Virgil. "Virgil-"

 

"Oh, this must be the Terrorling I was told about. You're so cute!"

 

Terra hides behind Logan. “No, it’s not a store. This is a child! I want him to have the best life he can.” Virgil growls.

 

"Of course, that is our goal. Now let's see your number." The worker grabs Terra's arm and pulls up his sleeve showing a tattoo with the numbers 5-9-1. "5-9-1, you went missing a few weeks ago." Logan pulls Terra back. 

 

"Do not just grab him like that."

 

“You call him by a number!?” Virgil stands protectively in front of him.

 

"Sir calm down. We have many Terrorlings in our care. It's just to make things easier for us. Now I will take her off your hands now." She reaches for Terra.

 

Virgil steps between them, glaring at the worker. He looks around at the walls around the villages, the dreary feeling, the “protection” system, the strict laws.  _ ‘Terrorlings used to be hunted. Everyone believes their too dangerous to be off planet.’  _ His eyes widen and he looks back around them _. ‘What better way to eradicate a species than Holocaust style...?’  _ “You’re not taking him.” Virgil says determinedly.

 

"Virgil-" 

 

"Sir by law you need to give her to me." 

 

"Him."

 

"That's clearly a girl."

 

“Clearly not.” Virgil holds Logan and Terra’s hands. Terra’s hand is oily. Virgil looks at Logan with a ‘trust me’ look.

 

Logan raises his eyebrow. "Sir-" Virgil takes off with Logan and Terra back to the ship. They run in and Virgil starts the ship.

 

"Virgil what are you doing!?" Some workers start running towards the ship.

 

“I’ll explain later!” Virgil blasts the engines and sends them into the sky. Terra holds onto Logan and squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Logan holds him. "Can we go more than a few weeks before getting chased by the law!?"

 

Virgil veers to the left as a guard ship fires at them. He gains speed towards the edge of the atmosphere. The gate stays shut. Virgil raises his hand and the gates open, their ship racing through. He guns it and they take off into the void. Virgil scans behind them and sees they’ve lost them. He sets a course for Stellio. He sighs and looks back at Logan and Terra. “You okay?”

 

"What the hell was that!?" Logan yells. 

 

Virgil stands up. “You once said you learned to not judge my instincts.”

 

"I know but-UGH." Logan sits down. "Why can anything just be simple?"

 

Virgil looks down. “On my planet, there was a man- Adolf Hitler. He instigated the second world war. He had a group of people- Jews, rounded up and put in concentration camps and slaughtered. Many people tried to hide the Jews and keep them safe. If they were found harboring Jews, they would be arrested. They were treated like animals, not humans.” Terra whimpers.

 

"You think the TPO is like Hitler?" Virgil nods. "They are not slaughtering Terrorlings. If they were they would be out of business."

 

“How do you know!?” Logan frowns. 

 

“Does anyone oversee them? Investigate them?” Virgil asks.

 

"I do not know."

 

“Can we bring it up with the Stellio court?”

 

"With no evidence? They will not believe you." Virgil looks up and has his ‘no one can stop me’ look. "Virgil you need to be smart about this."

 

Virgil rubs his face. “How?”

 

"We need evidence that they are mistreating the Terrorlings."

 

“Alright. I’ll get evidence.”

 

"Ok but how? They will surely have reported us by now."

 

Terra looks out the window.  **"They're not chasing us,"**

 

“You guys go home. Stay low. I’ll be back.” Virgil says.

 

"I am not leaving you." Logan goes over to him. "Virgil please just think about what you are doing. This is crazy you cannot stop them by yourself."

 

Virgil sighs. “Okay...” he looks up at Logan. “Do you have any ideas?”

 

Logan looks back at Terra. He sighs "I love Terra. He is a good kid but we do not know how to raise a Terrorling and it is illegal to bring him to Stellio. He is seen as a dangerous animal by law."

 

Virgil frowns. “Logan, no one knows how to raise their first child...”

 

Logan rubs his face. "Did you miss the part where I said it is illegal to have him?"

 

“But they let him stay for three days during the court cases. Maybe we can prove that he isn’t dangerous.”

 

Logan sighs heavily. "We can try but things are still crazy on Knowledge. They might not look into it for a while." 

 

“So then where does Terra go?”

 

"Technically he was  _ supposed _ to go back to his home planet." 

 

**"Are you sending me back?"** Terra asks as he hides behind the corner his skin getting oily.

 

“No, we’re not,” Virgil assures.

 

**"Does Logan not want me?"**

 

"No-I mean yes but-UGH" Logan groans in frustration. He goes over to Terra. He kneels down and cups his face. "It is not that I do not want to take care of you. I am just worried that I and Virgil cannot provide what is necessary for your growth. I know I will not be as good as your parents and I just-" Logan sighs and lowers his head. "I just want what is best for you." Virgil kneels down and places his hand on Logan’s shoulder, holding Terra in a half hug. Logan leans on Virgil he looks at Terra. "What do  _ you _ want?"

 

Terra looks between them. **“I want to stay with you. I feel safe with you.”**

 

Logan nods "Ok." Logan pulls Terra into a group hug. Terra smiles and holds onto him. Virgil keeps them close and closes his eyes.


	2. Not A Leader

They make it back to their house. Logan puts a watch on Terra. "Until we figure this out it might be best for you to be in disguise." Terra pokes at the watch. Virgil helps him turn it on and Terra turns into a young Stellio of Knowledge, still wearing his girl clothes. Logan nods "How's that?"

 

Terra wiggles his fingers. “Weird.” his voice doesn’t have an echo to it anymore.

 

Logan chuckles "You will get used to it. It's been a long day. I'll make dinner." Logan heads for the kitchen.

 

Virgil sits down on the couch. “You wanna watch a movie?”

 

“Yeah!” Terra leaps onto Virgil’s lap. Virgil chuckles and flips through channels.

 

Logan smiles at them. He looks out the window and sees Emile? Logan tilts his head and goes to the back. "Em, what are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, nothing really just you know how there are elections going on for mayor of knowledge?"

 

"No. Em I cannot lead. Besides you need to be a scholar to be able to run."

 

"Didn't you hear? They took that out thanks to Quentin. It's fair game."

 

"The answer is still no. I am so sorry but that is just not something I need right now." 

 

"But Lo-"

 

"Goodnight." Logan goes back inside. He sighs and continues working on Dinner.

 

“What did Emile want?” Virgil asks.

 

"She wants me to run for mayor." Logan cuts some vegetables.

 

Virgil raises a brow. “What’d you say?”

 

"I said no."

 

“Why?”

 

"Because I am not a leader." Virgil looks over softly but doesn’t push it.

 

…

 

Logan tucks Terra in on the couch. "Night Terra."

 

Terra yawns. “Night dad.”

 

Logan smiles sweetly. "Night son." Logan kisses his head and goes to his room. Virgil climbing into bed. Virgil smiles at him and opens his arms. Logan gets into bed and embraces Virgil. "He called me dad."

 

Virgil smiles and kisses his cheek. “That’s adorable.”

 

"He's really grown attached to us. I just hope we don't let him down."

 

“We won’t.” Virgil sighs. “You know... maybe the mayor of Knowledge could do something about the Terrorlings.”

 

"Virgil I can't."

 

“Why not?”

 

Logan turns away from Virgil. "Goodnight Virgil." Virgil frowns but stays quiet and holds him.

 

“Goodnight Lo.”

 

…

 

"Stand up straight." A 7-year-old Aquarius does as he is told as Quentin looks at him. "You are to speak loud and clear." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

"Good now onto the lesson for the day." Aquarius rushes over and grabs a book. "No." Aquarius frowns "Wait for instructions, you are to listen to me then act."

 

"What if I want to do something?" 

 

"You have to bring it up to me. Aquarius you are too young to make decisions for yourself."

 

"Oh ok." Aquarius looks down. 

 

"Now put the book away our lesson is outside."  Aquarius beams and runs over to put the book away. He hugs his mom's goodbye and takes Quentin's hand as they leave the house. 

 

…

 

Virgil wakes up to crying in the middle of the night. He looks down, expecting it to be Logan, but he’s sound asleep. He hears it coming from the living room. He crawls out of bed and goes there, finding Terra shaking. Terra sniffles and looks up. “Daddy?”

 

Virgil sits down next to him and pulls him into his lap. “I’m here. What’s wrong?”

 

“I had a nightmare.” Terra wipes his eyes. 

 

Virgil kisses his head and rocks him, humming a lullaby. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Terra clings to him even though he can't see it, he can feel Terra's oily skin. Virgil rubs his back and kisses his head. Terra relaxes.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Terra shakes his head. "Am I in trouble?"

 

“No.”

 

"Did I give you a Nightmare?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No... why?”

 

"When a Terrorling gets a Nightmare it releases a signal to other Terrorlings that we are in danger, but it also can affect others, giving them a Nightmare. The workers don't like that. When it happens and one of the higher-ups get a Nightmare they will go on a hunt for who cause it. I don't know what they do but one time that happened in my village and I never saw her again."

 

Virgil frowns deeply. “That won’t happen to you. I promise.”

 

Terra curls up. "I have heard that they blame us for Nightmare that we didn't cause but if no one stands up they get really mad." Virgil holds him close. Terra relaxes "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

 

“Yes of course.” Virgil smiles and picks Terra up, carrying him to the bedroom.

 

Logan is still fast asleep. Terra holds onto Virgil. "Does Logan like me?" He whispers. 

 

“He loves you.” Virgil smiles. “He’s just trying to figure out how to best protect you.” He lays Terra down and crawls in.

 

"He's scared, I don't know of what, but he's scared of something."

 

Virgil pets Terra’s head. “He’s scared of a few things...”

 

Terra nods and closes his eyes Curling into Virgil. "Night Daddy."

 

Virgil kisses his head. “Goodnight Terra.” He closes his eyes.

 

…

 

Logan, Virgil, and Terra are walking around town. They each hold one of Terra's hands as they walk. Some people smile and "Aww" as they walk by. Some stop them so they can take a picture with Virgil and then tell them how cute Terra looks without misgendering him. It just feels like a perfectly beautiful day today. Not that Logan or the other's mind. Terra had the biggest smile as they walked around and blushing at the compliments. The group stopped by a restaurant for lunch. They put in their orders and waits for there food. "I hope you are enjoying your day Terra." Logan smiles.

 

Terra nods. “I like it here!”

 

Logan chuckles "Yeah it's nice here I just wish you could see it before I destroyed most of the buildings." He looks down in thought before trying to shake it away.

 

Virgil gives his hand a squeeze. “I am staying, right?” Terra asks.

 

"What? Oh yes, we are going to try our best to keep you. As long as you want to stay that is." Logan assures.

 

Terra nods furiously. “I wanna stay!”

 

Logan ruffles his hair. "Then I'll see what I can do." Virgil smiles and kisses Terra’s head. They get their food and have a nice lunch. Afterward, Logan takes Virgil and Terra to get some new clothes. "Alright pick out what you want."

 

Terra looks around and goes to the dresses. He giggles happily and holds a pink one up to himself. Virgil smiles. “Do you like that one?” Terra nods furiously.

 

"Well go try it one we will wait here." Logan sits down. Terra races off to the changing room. Virgil sits down next to Logan and kisses his cheek.

 

Logan smirks a young girl walks up to them. "OMG your Virgil, can I get a picture?"

 

Virgil looks up and puts on a smile. “Sure.” He stands up and walks next to her, holding up a peace sign.

 

The girl takes the picture. "Thank you so much!" She looks at Logan. "Your Aquarius right?" 

 

Logan looks at her and nods "Indeed." 

 

"Are you going to run for Mayor?"

 

Logan frowns "No I will not be running for mayor." Virgil gives him a look.

 

Logan ignores him the girl frowns "Aww how come?" 

 

Logan sighs "I'm not the leader type. I am positive there are better candidates than me." Virgil sighs.

 

"Well, it's just that people think that since you uncovered the truth about Quentin that you would risk Everything to keep us safe. Heck, you risk your life to stop him. That sounds like a leader to me." Logan doesn't respond as he looks at the ground.

 

“She had a point,” Virgil says. Logan doesn't respond or show any reaction to Virgil. Virgil gives the girl’s shoulder a squeeze. “It was nice to meet you.”

 

The girl looks at Logan then to Virgil. "Yeah have a nice day." She walks off. Terra runs up beaming in his pink dress. Logan doesn't react like he's frozen in place or in deep thought.

 

Virgil glances at Logan before scooping up Terra and spinning him. “You look amazing!”

 

Terra giggles and squeals. "You really think so?" Virgil smiles and nods. He kisses his head and sets him down.

 

Terra goes over to Logan. "Logan, what do you think?" Logan doesn't respond. Terra frowns "Logan?"

 

…

 

A seven-year-old Aquarius is walking the streets of Creation. Aquarius holds Quentin's hand as he looks around with wonder. A group of people, other people of knowledge who happen to be there, stops them to talk to Quentin. Quentin talks to them and signs a few autographs. Aquarius continues to look around. He sees a big flying bug and in child ignorance chases after it leaving a distracted Quentin. 

 

Aquarius quickly loses track of the bug and looks around. He notices that he's alone. "Quentin? Quentin!?" Aquarius looks around. He gets stuck in the swarm of people who are trying to get from one place to another. He gets pushed and shoved by people who don't even see him or if they do, don't care enough to be gentle. 

 

Aquarius finally loses his balance and falls over on the road. He looks up as hundreds of feet stomp around him. He covers his face and screams terrified that he will get trampled. The next thing he knows Quentin pulls him out of a circle of people who are now watching him scream. Aquarius clings to Quentin and shakes. 

 

Quentin bounces him and looks at the crowd. "Nothing to see here." He walks away with Aquarius. Once they were alone Quentin put Aquarius down. "What happened?" He doesn't sound pleased. 

 

Aquarius sniffles "I-I fo-und a-a bug-"

 

"Aquarius we do not stutter." 

 

Aquarius closes his mouth. He tries to calm down but can't. "S-so-rr-y I-ca-n't." 

 

Quentin sighs in disappointment. "Alright, we will work on that later. Now, what happened? You saw a bug." 

 

Aquarius nods "I-I f-f-fo-llo-wed it b-ut I g-g-ot lo-o-o-st an-nd the pe-e-eople star-ted to pu-ush me-e-e." He gasps for breath.

 

"Ok, your mistake was going anywhere without me. You are not to do anything without telling me first about it." Aquarius nods and looks down in shame. Quentin picks him up. "Ok let's get you home. The lesson is canceled for the day." Aquarius clings to him and sobs harder. Quentin and Aquarius walk off.

 

…

 

Virgil sits in front of Logan, shaking him. “Logan!? Logan!” Logan snaps out of it and looks at Virgil. His face wet from some tears that are falling.

 

Virgil cups his face and kisses his head. He holds him close. “I’ve got you.”

 

Logan blinks he gently pulls Virgil off. "I need a minute." He stands up. Terra frowns and holds Logan's hand. Logan pulls his hand away and walks out of the store.

 

Logan walks down the street.  _ 'Sir we are trapped!' _


	3. Knowledge Is Your Greatest Weapon

A 16-year-old Aquarius is on a ship with a crew. His mission was just to take a group out to explore a meteor shower but things don't go as plan as they get stuck in the middle of one. "Aquarius what do we do?" 

 

Aquarius looks through a notebook of notes about what to do in a dangerous situation. He tries to scan it quickly as possible as the ship shakes and makes hard turns trying to dodge the meteors. "I-I-" the ship jerks hard as a meteor hits it. Aquarius drops his book. He looks at the panicking crew. "Get us out of here!" 

 

"We are trying!" One member controlling the wheel tries desperately to get out. They make it out but not before a meteor hits their engine. 

 

"Blast it all." One member says. 

 

"Can we move?" 

 

"No, the engine is dead." The member slams the wheel. "'Let's get closer' you say 'we will be fine' you say." The member stands up. "Is this fine to you!" 

 

"Jillen calm down." Another member says. "I just sent out a stress signal. Hopefully, someone finds us soon." 

 

Jillen puffs Aquarius picks up his book. "A leader doesn't let a book lead." He slams the book down.

 

…

 

Logan closes the door on the inside his parents' house. Ava comes downstairs and sees him, concern spreading across her face. “Logan?” She walks closer.

 

Logan blinks and looks over. "Oh, I'm sorry I must have autopilot it here." Logan dries his face. Ava goes over and hugs him. Logan hugs her back.

 

Ava rubs his back. “What is it?”

 

Logan sighs "I'm not entirely sure." Logan looks at the ground.

 

Ava leads him to the couch and sits him down. She gets him some tea and cookies, then sits down. “Well, what happened today?”

 

Logan looks at his cup. "Virgil and I adopted a child." 

 

Ava looks surprised for a moment before smiling. “Aww! From where? When?”

 

Logan looks up. "Yesterday, he's a Terrorling." 

 

Ava tilts her head. “A Terrorling? Where did you find him?”

 

"He was captured by Awir. We were held in the same ship bay. I help him escaped. The plan was to return him to his home planet but when we did his village was destroyed and his parents are either dead or capture and sold. Virgil doesn't trust T.P.O. so we brought him back here." Ava nods slowly.

 

“Aren’t they illegal on Stellio?”

 

"Yes." Logan rubs his face. "He's a good kid. I don't have a problem with him." 

 

Ava nods. “Where is he?”

 

"With Virgil right now... I walked off." 

 

“I’m sure they’re fine. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

 

Logan sips his tea. "Thank you." 

 

“Of course.” Ava kisses his head.

 

Logan sighs "I feel like everyone wants me to be the next mayor." 

 

“Why do they want you to be mayor?”

 

"Apparently it is because they like how I risk everything to stop him." 

 

“What does Virgil say?”

 

"He agreed."

 

Ava stays silent for a moment. “What do you think?”

 

"They are wrong. I am not a leader."

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Logan closes his eyes. "I'm just not."

 

Ava takes Logan’s hand. “Maybe you just don’t see it yet.”

 

Logan pulls his hand out. "I'm going to go take a nap." Logan stands up and heads out quickly. He opens the door to his room.

 

…

 

Aquarius closes the door to Quentin's office. He looks down in shame. Quentin looks at him with disappointment. "It was a simple task Aquarius. Take a crew up to a meteor shower and write down your findings." 

 

"I know."

 

"So how in the stars did that turn into a rescue mission?"

 

"We got into the middle of the storm I tried my best." Aquarius looks up. 

 

Quentin shakes his head. "In your lead, you put the whole crew in danger. That is not acceptable." Quentin walks over as Aquarius lowers his head again. Quentin gently raises his head. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." 

 

Aquarius resists the urge to lower his head again. "Sorry, Quentin." 

 

Quentin sighs "I had high hopes for you. You're like a son to me Aquarius. I only want what is best for you." Aquarius nods "Well I think it is safe to say that you have no role in leadership." 

 

"But Sir-"

 

"No buts, you have failed this one Aquarius and I can't risk the lives of others for you." Aquarius's shoulders slump. 

 

"I understand." 

 

"Stick to what you do best. Follow. You are no leader." 

 

"Yes, Quentin." Quentin hugs Aquarius. 

 

"It's for the best." Aquarius hugs him back.

 

…

 

Logan lays on his bed looking at the ceiling. He sighs deeply as he dries his face. "It's for the best." 

 

…

 

Virgil opens the door to their house only to find Logan’s not there. He frowns and Terra walks in with his bag of new clothes. He looks around. “Where’s Logan?”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Virgil starts making dinner.

 

"Was it something I did?"

 

“No, he’s just dealing with a lot right now.”

 

Virgil's phone vibrates he looks at it and sees a text from Elena. 'Just letting you know that Logan is at our house. Congrats on the kid would love to meet him sometime! love mom.'

 

Virgil smiles a bit. “Well, he’s at his parents’ house.”

 

"Oh." Terra sits at the counter. "What are his parents like?"

 

“They’re nice. He has two moms.”

 

"Two moms? How was he born?" Terra asks curiously.

 

“He was adopted. Like me.”

 

"What happened to his real parents?"

 

“I don’t know,” Virgil admits.

 

"Is Logan going to be ok?"

 

“Yeah. He will.” Virgil continues cooking.

 

"Will he be home for dinner?"

 

“I don’t know. Do you want to help me cook?”

 

"SURE!" Terra hops out of the chair and goes over.

 

Virgil chuckles. “Okay, can you stir these in the pot? Don’t touch the burner.” Terra drags over a chair and stands on it before doing what Virgil said. He smiles as he stirs the pot.  Virgil smiles at him and brings the rest of the ingredients over. “And now we wait.”

 

"Can we go to the mom house?"

 

Virgil thinks. “In a little bit. Let’s have dinner first. Maybe tomorrow?”

 

Terra pouts a little. "After Dinner?" Terra gives puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

 

Virgil sighs. "Okay, fine. I'll ask if we can visit after dinner." He smirks.

 

Terra beams "YAAAA" He jumps forgetting that he is on a chair Virgil rushes forward and catches him. Terra giggles "Oops"

 

Virgil sighs and sets him down on the ground. "Don't jump on chairs, okay?"

 

Terra nods "Ok."

 

Virgil takes the pot off the stove and gets some bowls for them. Once he’s made Terra’s bowl, he pulls out his phone and texts Elena. ‘Is it okay if we come over to visit this evening?’

 

'Of course you are always welcome in our house. :)'

 

‘Thank you! We’ll be there in about a half hour.’ Virgil looks up with a smile. “They said we can come over.”

 

Terra throws his hands in the air. "YAAAAAA!"

 

Virgil laughs. “The faster you finish your dinner the sooner we can leave.”

 

Terra is shoving the food into his mouth before spitting it out. "Ow, it's hot." 

 

Virgil gives him a glass of water. “Blow first.” Terra nods and drinks the water. Virgil blows and eats his food.

 

…

 

Aquarius sits across from Quentin in his office. “Quentin, I feel lost into what to do.” 

 

Quentin leans back. “Aquarius my student, it is ok to be scared of the unknown, but your greatest weapon is knowledge. I think it is time you go exploring.” 

 

“Exploring?”

 

Quentin smiles and nods “Get off the planet. Find the answers you are looking for and then when you do; come back home and share your discoveries.” 

 

Aquarius smiles “Ok I’ll head out as soon as possible thank you, Quentin.” Aquarius stands up and bows. Quentin stands up and bows back at him.

 

…

 

“My greatest weapon is knowledge.” Logan mumbles. He gets up and goes to his desk. He opens his drawers and finds what he is looking for. A micro-camera and one of his watches. He looks around his room before deciding he has everything and goes out of his window.


	4. Sheep In Wolf’s Clothing

Virgil knocks on Ava and Elena's door. Elena opens the door. "Virgil!" she hugs him. "Good to see you." She looks at Terra. "And this must be Terra that Ava has been telling me about." 

 

Terra waves sheepishly, staying hidden behind Virgil. Ava comes over. “Aww! Hello, little one!”

 

"He's so cute. I love your dress." Elena kneels down to him.

 

Terra blushes. “Thank you.” Virgil closes the door behind them. Terra turns off his watch showing his true self.

 

“Is Logan still here?”

 

"Yeah, he's in his room." Elena smiles sadly before focusing on Terra. "You want a cookie?"

 

Terra nods furiously. Ava goes to the kitchen. Virgil goes upstairs and knocks on Logan’s door. “Lo?” There’s no answer. Virgil cracks open the door and look around. Logan is nowhere to be seen. The window is open. Virgil goes to the window and looks out. Logan is nowhere to be found. Virgil comes back downstairs. “Logan’s gone.”

 

Elena frowns "What?"

 

“His room’s empty and his window’s open.”

 

"Oh... well I'm sure Logan can handle himself. He is an adult." 

 

Terra pokes his head out. **"Did someone kidnap him?"**

 

“No, it doesn’t look like it,” Virgil says, fidgeting. Ava frowns and goes to him. 

 

“We’ll watch Terra for you. Go find him.” 

 

Virgil nods. “Thank you.” He goes to Terra and kisses his head. “I’m gonna go find Logan. You can hang out with Ava and Elena okay?” Terra holds him. Virgil gives him a squeeze. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

 

**"Logan said that once."**

 

“Yeah and he did come back, just not in the same place as he left.” Virgil kisses his head.

 

Terra sighs  **"Please be safe."**

 

“I will.” Virgil smiles. Terra nods and slowly let's go. Virgil goes out the door and looks around. He closes his eyes and feels. He can feel Logan's footprints. He follows the trail to the shipyard. Virgil picks up the pace and runs to where their ship is usually docked. The ship is gone.

 

…

 

Logan walks into the T.P.O base disguise as a worker. The workers look at him. “Oh, a new comer. Welcome to T.P.O let’s get you inside and fill out the paper work.” The worker leads Logan inside. It’s a plain office with some desks organized neatly into rows. The worker leads him to the main desk and grabs a few papers, handing them to him.

 

Logan fills them out putting his name down as "Roman Prince." He hands the papers back to him.

 

The worker looks through the papers. “Roman Prince huh? Okay. Let’s get you a badge.” He hands the papers off to a lady who runs them through the computer and prints out a badge. She hands it to Logan.

 

"Thank you." Logan clips the badge on.

 

The worker leads Logan to a door. “So because you’re just starting, Prince, you’ll be assigned to cleaning duties.” He opens the door and leads Logan out to the nearest village. He shows his badge to the guard and Logan does the same. The gate opens just wide enough for them to get in. There’s stonewall buildings that are three stories high and systematically laid out in a grid. The worker brings Logan into one, the hall cold and slick with oil. The worker hands Logan cleaning tools. “Finish this hall and the rooms, then go to the front desk to log and get your next assignment.”

 

"What is this stuff?"

 

“Terrorling leftovers. They all excrete this oil stuff, some more than others. Every so often the housing needs to be cleaned.”

 

"Left overs? From what?"

 

The worker waves him off. “They’re always covered in it. We just call ‘em leftovers. Now get to work.” He walks away. Logan watches him leave before starting to clean up.

 

…

 

Virgil bursts into Morning Starters, panting. “Rem- call- Em. Lo- gone.”

 

"Woah babe Calm down. What is wrong?"

 

“Logan- he’s gone. Ship’s gone.” Virgil takes deep breaths.

 

Remy pulls out his phone and calls Emile. "Hey Em... yeah love you too...babe listen... yes we are still on for movie night... EM!" Remy sighs "No I'm not mad... just listen, Virgil is in my shop. He needs to talk to you... Ok thank you." Remy hangs up. "I love her but man she can talk. Anyway she is on here way. Tea?"

 

Virgil stops his pacing and looks up. “Sure.” Remy goes to the back. He comes out a few minutes later with some Tea. He hands it to Virgil.

 

“Thanks.” Virgil takes it and sips it, drumming his fingers on the table.

 

Emile kicks the door open. "I'm here!"

 

Remy sighs "Babe how many times do I have to tell you to not kick open the door?"

 

"Sorry love." Virgil continues tapping on the table, a million scenarios racing through his head. Emile sits down. "Ok what's wrong?"

 

“Logan’s gone. Our ship’s gone. The office said it took off a few hours ago. Logan left me and Terra today then went to his parents house, so we went there and then he wasn’t there so I went to the shipyard and he’s gone and I don’t know where he went.”

 

Emile and Remy look at each other. "Classic Logan." they say at the same time.

 

Virgil looks up. “What?”

 

"Logan has a habit of running off without saying a word." Remy states 

 

Emile nods "He gets really passionate about things and runs off. He doesn't come back until he finds what he is looking for." Virgil taps his foot anxiously. "I know it’s not the best thing but it was one of those trips that got him to Earth." Emile offers. 

 

“Yeah and it’s one of those trips that got him into trouble.” Virgil stands up.

 

"Yeah that happens a lot." Emile admits. 

 

"Wasn't it Quentin that sent him on that last trip?" Remy asks. 

 

"Oh yeah said that Logan needed to go find himself off planet." Emile giggles "He sure found someone." 

 

Virgil frowns. “Quentin...” he thinks. “Did Logan ever get a chance to lead?” Emile thinks Remy snickers.

 

“What?” Virgil frowns deeper.

 

"Quentin sent Logan out with a crew to record a new type of meteor shower or whatever. He was put in charge. I was on the ship to manage food supplies. It took us 3 days to get to the spot and Logan got cocky. We got to close and got suck in. The whole ship was attacked by meteors and Logan was a statue during the whole thing panicking. Obviously we got out alive but our engine was dead so we had to wait 3 days for a rescue ship then a 3 day trip back home. The whole crew was giving Logan shit the whole time and Quentin wasn't happy either." Remy explains.

 

“Did he get another chance?”

 

"Nope, and the crew members shune him for a while before finally getting over it. I don't think Logan did. Never took failure well." Remy sips his coffee.

 

"Oh dear..." Emile frowns. 

 

“That’s why he says he can’t lead.” Virgil mumbles. “We were trying to figure out how to prove the T.P.O is corrupted...”

 

"The Terrorling Protection Organization?" Remy raises an eyebrow. Emile pales.

 

“Yeah. We went there and everything seemed off. We got out and they didn’t follow us. Thankfully...”

 

Emile stands up. "I got to go." Emile runs out.

 

Virgil looks up and takes off after her. “Emile!?”

 

Emile gets into her car. "Get in." Virgil hops in. Emile drives off the the ship yard. "Back when I was an agent I went looking into them too. I try my hardest but I couldn't get any solid prove. They're good at covering their tracks." 

 

“Okay, so- HOLD UP. YOU’RE SAYING LOGAN WENT BACK TO TERROR AND DIDN’T TELL ME!?”

 

"Logan doesn't like not having answers. Quentin told him that knowledge is the only solution so yeah he probably went back to find hard truth."

 

“We’re going after him, right?”

 

"Uh yeah, what else would we be doing?"

 

“Nothing. Let’s just go.”

 

Emile and Virgil get into her ship. "Wait what happen to Terra?"

 

“He’s with Logan’s moms. We went to Terror to bring him home, but his village was destroyed and then we went to the main settlement and they said Terra went missing a few days ago and kept calling him a girl. Not only that but everything was too perfect, it seemed more like a prison camp than a refuge.”

 

Emile nods "Ok well at least he's safe." She sighs. "How has Logan been lately?"

 

“Distant. Terra said he’s scared of something.”

 

Emile nods "Ok well let’s save him before he gets himself hurt." 


	5. The Savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse

Logan reports back to the office. "The hallways are clean." 

 

The worker comes forward. “And the rooms?”

 

"Clean." 

 

The worker nods. “Building five, second floor.”

 

"Right away sir." Logan leaves. He goes to building five and starts up the stairs. He hears a scream coming from the top of the stairs. Logan rushes up. There’s a young Terrorling on the floor crying in a pool of oily ink. A worker is running down the hall, screaming his lungs out. He falls and shakes a moment before blinking and sitting up. He looks at the still crying child. Logan hides and watches.

 

The worker takes a baton off his side and marches towards the child. “Move.” The child sits there and continues to cry, too scared to move. Logan continues to watch just as much as he hates it. The worker lowers the baton next to the child’s shoulder who flinches and starts crawling away from it. “That’s right. Keep moving! Back to retraining for you!” They disappear around the corner. Logan follows at a distance. The worker corrals the child into a room and closes the door behind him. He turns around. Logan quickly starts cleaning up the oil. The worker frowns and walks off, mumbling about Terrorlings being animals and nothing more. Logan looks at him and waits for the coast to be clear before entering the room that the Terrorling is in.

 

The Terrorling is sitting on a chair, a device over his head and eyes, a muffle over his mouth. He shakes, oil dripping from him. There are other Terrorlings in the room, all with the same equipment. “Can I help you?” A female worker asks from the desk.

 

Logan looks over. "Oh my deepest apologies. I was assigned to clean the hallways and rooms. I can come back later." 

 

The worker raises a brow. “Fine. Get to it.” Logan starts cleaning the floor.

 

...

 

Emile and Virgil get close to Terror. "Ok we need a plan and sadly you have already been here before so..." Virgil slaps on a watch and changes into a Terrorling.

 

"That is what your going with? Are you sure?"

 

Virgil nods. **“I’m sure. I need evidence.”**

 

"Virgil I can't explain the horrors that they will put you through and when you don't get oily or turn into a raging monster-"

 

“Em. I’ll be fine. You focus on finding Logan, I’ll get the evidence we need.” Virgil puts devices on his ears.

 

Emile takes a deep breath. "Ok."  _ 'Logan is going to kill me.' _

 

A broadcast comes through the radio. “State your business.”

 

**“Returning a Terrorling.”** Virgil whispers to Emile.

 

"Returning a Terrorling."

 

“Alright. You’re clear for entry.”

 

Emile goes in. "I still think this is a bad idea." 

 

**“It’ll work out.”** They land.

 

Emile looks at him. "Good luck and don't do anything stupid." Virgil nods and steps out of the ship. He looks around and goes towards the front building. Emile flies off. A worker comes towards Virgil.

 

"Stop." 

 

Virgil looks at him.  **“Yes?”**

 

The worker grabs his arm and pulls his sleeve up. He narrows his eyes. "Where is your number?"

 

Virgil blinks.  **“What number?”**

 

The worker sighs "Whatever let's get you your number." the worker starts to drag Virgil. Virgil limps along, trying to keep up. The worker takes him into a room and ties him to a chair. Virgil’s breathing quickens and he struggles a bit. The worker puts a muzzle on Virgil and pulls out the needle. Virgil panics and thrashes. The worker smirks and turns it on. The needle vibrates. Virgil screams into the muzzle and squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t breathe and his arms and legs are restrained. The needle touches his skin and pain shoots out on his arm as the worker starts writing numbers onto his arm. Virgil locks up and shakes for a moment before going limp. 

 

Virgil wakes up in a cell. He groans and drags himself up, crawling to the edge of it and looking out. He finds other cells some have other Terrorlings are crying. He looks down at his arm and traces the white freeze brand. He frowns and looks to the Terrorling in the cell next to him.  **“Hey...”**

 

The Terrorling looks at him.  **"Who are you?"**

 

**“Venn. You?”**

 

**"5820"**

 

**Virgil looks at his number. “5819.”**

 

**"You're not a Terrorling."**

 

Virgil looks up.  **“What do you mean?”**

 

**“We can sense each other, but I can't sense you."**

 

Virgil looks around quickly before whispering to the other Terrorling.  **“I’m on a mission to free all of you, but I need proof. You can’t tell anyone I’m not a Terrorling.”**

 

5820's eyes widen  **"But there is no escape."**

 

Virgil’s purple eyes gain a determined look.  **“There will be.”**

 

There is a small light of hope in 5820's eyes. The door opens and a guard comes in. He goes over to 5820's cell and grabs him. He screams and trashes. The guard bashes him in the head. "SHUT UP!" 5820 starts crying again.

 

Virgil snarls and rams his body into the bars.  **“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”**

 

The worker snaps his attention to him. He grabs a taser and shocks him. "Do not talk back filth." Virgil lets out a scream. He shakes his head and glares at the worker. He lunges at him again. The worker shocks him again. 5820 slips out of his grip and runs. Virgil pants and smirks a bit. He goes to the worker again, hoping to buy 5820 sometime. The worker holds the taser to him. Virgil screams, his body spasming before darkness hits him like a brick and his body falls.

 

…

 

Logan reports back to the office. "Building 5 is clean."

 

He sees four armed workers leaving through the doors. “Feed the new Terrorlings. Building 1, there’s a room with food in it.” The worker at the desk doesn’t look at him.

 

"Yes, sir." Logan leaves. He goes to Building 1 and finds the room that says ‘Food’. He enters and finds bits of freeze-dried fruit slices. He sees a list of the current Terrorlings on a clipboard on the wall, a note next to 5819 saying ‘Extremely Dangerous’. He grabs a bag of fruit and walks into the holding area. He’s met with cells, some holding Terrorlings, most of them crying. There’s a group of people around one. He starts dropping fruit slices into the bowls at the front of the cage as he listens. 

 

“You think it’ll work?”

 

“It’ll tame him down and he won’t be able to make any more of these little monsters.”

 

“Fine. I’ll make an appointment with the clinic. They should get him in tonight.” Logan tilts his head but continues to throw food slowly hoping they will leave.

 

As he gets closer he can see the Terrorling fully bound to the floor, struggling as much as he can. His eyes seem to be full of anger and rebellion, his hoodie bunched up underneath him. One of the workers laughs. “Aww. You wanna keep your boys? Too bad.” She taunts. The Terrorling tries to snap at her, but the muzzle stops him.

 

Logan looks at him.  _ 'Oh please no. How?' _

 

“They can take him in now.” One of the workers puts his walkie talkie away. Virgil thrashes. “Just put him under. I’m not dealing with this.” One of them pulls out a needle. Virgil’s eyes widen and he thrashes more.

 

"Wait."

 

The three workers and Virgil look at Logan. Virgil’s eyes widen. “What?” One of the worker's snaps.

 

"I know this one. The savage but I can tame him."

 

The workers look at each other and laugh. “Get back to work newbie.” One of them sticks the needle into Virgil’s neck. He tries to kick, but can’t move far and his eyes slam shut. Logan looks away and continues to work hiding the pain in his face. They toss Virgil onto a cart and roll him out of the building just as Logan finishes feeding. 

 

Logan rubs his face. "Oh Virgil." 


	6. Surprise

Virgil wakes up back in his cell, the muzzle still on. He sighs and closes his eyes. He hears the door open and drags himself into the corner of his cell. He manages a glare at whoever it is until he realizes it’s Logan. He stares, frozen in place.

 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Logan whispers yell Virgil ducks his head. He tries to get the muzzle off so he can speak, but it’s strapped tight. Logan rubs his face. "If we get out of here alive I'm going to kill you."

 

Virgil rubs the side of his face on the ground, still trying to get the muzzle off. He gives up and closes his eyes. The muzzle falls off and he rubs his face in relief. **“You just left us!”** He whispers yells.  **“Without any hint to where you were going or how long you would be gone! Then we figure out you came back here!? So what was I supposed to do? You told me we needed evidence so I’m getting evidence!”**

 

"I am too but I came in as a worker your a fucking Terrorling!"

 

**“Emile said she tried to do an investigation on them, but they cover their tracks well!”** He rips the devices off his ears and shoves them into Logan’s hand.  **“Bring these to Stellio and get a fucking investigation down here!”**

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "I'm not leaving you here and I have a camera on me. I had this covered."

 

**“Logan.”** Virgil holds his gaze steady.  **“You. Didn’t. Fucking. Tell me. If I pulled a stunt like this you would’ve come after me too. I can get out if I want to. You need to go. I’m going to buy some time for these Terrorlings.”**

 

"How?"

 

**“By being ‘The Savage’. If they’re all focused on me I can help the others escape. Three of them have already gotten out.”**

 

"Virgil they're dead." Virgil closes his eyes and lowers his head. Logan sighs "Look I got to go but please don't get yourself killed."

 

**“Fine. Just get back to Stellio.”**

 

"Not without you. This-" He gestures at Virgil "Is too dangerous."

 

**“I’ll be fine!”** Virgil snaps.

 

Logan slams the cage. "Damnit Virgil just stop."

 

**“Stop leaving me!”** Virgil takes a shaky breath and looks down.  **“You always doubt yourself. You get lost in thought because you’re still listening to Quentin. Logan! He’s dead! He was a liar!”** He looks back up at Logan, eyes glisten.  **“And when I try to help or to show you that you can you run away and say you can’t!”** Logan looks at him. For a moment he looks like he stops breathing. He opens his mouth but no words come out. **“Logan...?”** Virgil reaches out a hand. The door down the hall starts to open and Logan books it. Virgil crawls back into the corner of his cell and squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to cry.

 

…

 

Emile stands in a village in her ninja outfit worker bodies limp and cut open cover the ground. She grips her staff tight as he walks to where the Terrorlings are hiding. She opens the door and finds him all Shakey and oil covering the floor. Emile closes her eyes and the Terrorlings calm down. Emile her staff away. "Come with me." Emile leads them out and summons her ship. She opens the door and inside are other Terrorlings. "Get in." The new group gets in and she shrinks them. More works come over.

 

"Freeze!" Emile looks at them. 

 

"What you should have said was fire." Emile throws a fireball at the group. A second group starts firing and Emile runs. She finds cover and blasts them.

 

More workers fire at her. “Intruder in sector five!” One of them calls.

 

Emile hides behind a tree. She closes her eyes and focuses. A gas leaves her body. One of the workers yells "Terrorling gas!"

 

“RUN!” All the workers scramble away. Emile fires at them sending some on fire. The gas causes an explosion. They scream, some falling and roll, trying to put the flames out. Emile goes over and bashes them in the head with her staff. They fall limp. Emile pants the alarms go off and she runs. She gets cornered in an open field, the troops surrounding her. The ground shakes and a sinkhole opens beneath the troops. Emile sets fire to the hole and runs as they scream. The bushes and brambles move out of her way. 

 

Emile chuckles "Thanks, Virgil." She lets nature guide her. The path brings her to a safe clearing overlooking the T.P.O base. Emile stays low and breaths.

 

…

 

Logan looks confused as the alarm goes off. Armed workers race past him. “Don’t just stand there!” Logan turns around just in time to catch a blaster. “There’s an intruder! Go!” Logan looks confused and runs with them. They get to the forest and find the smoldering remains of the last team. Logan feels something tickling his leg and looks down. A blade of grass gestures for him to follow. Logan sneaks away. The foliage opens a path before him and closes behind him, concealing him. He gets to where Emile is. Emile spots him and gets ready to fire. A branch taps her arm and another shield Logan.

 

Logan freezes Emile stands up. Logan spots her. "Em?"

 

"Logan?" The trees go back to their natural state.

 

Logan gets closer. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Freeing Terrorlings, what are you doing?"

 

"Getting evidence. You know like the safe way."

 

"Logan you are over your head."

 

"I can handle myself, but now you and Virgil are here."

 

"Trying to save you!"

 

"Well, now I'm saving you. They're looking for you." 

 

"And I'll kill them."

 

"EM!"

 

"What? There bad people, the worst." Logan rubs his face. 

 

"Ok look between me and Virgil we have enough to make a case. Let's just get out of here." 

 

"No. By the time you get back, everything will be clean up." 

 

"I have video of everything plus whatever Virgil has. That has to count for something." 

 

"Not when the mayor of Leadership is a T.P.O. member.”

 

Logan stops "What."

 

Emile nods "You want to make a difference? Run for mayor." Logan looks down. The bushes move in an attempt to hug Logan.

 

Logan rubs his face. "Fine I will try but we need to get Virgil and get out of here." 

 

Emile nods. "You know where he is?" 

 

"Yeah follow me." Logan and Emile run. They see a wall fall. There are confused shouts from the workers. A hole opens up next to Logan and Emile. "I think I'm going to get fired."

 

"Aw too bad." Emile fires at the workers. Logan blinks before taking cover and shooting them.

 

Virgil climbs out of the hole disguise gone and starts firing at the workers as well. He moves his hands and the ground creates a wall between them and the workers. “LET’S GO!” He shouts to Logan and Emile. Logan and Emile don't hesitate and follow Virgil. An outside worker takes aim and shoots Emile in the side. She screams and falls over. “EM!” Virgil runs and scoops her up. He creates another hole and they all jump in before it caves in on itself, closing the entrance. Virgil keeps leading them through the tunnel, cradling Emile. “Where’s your ship!?”

 

"In my pocket but we can't use it."

 

"Why not?" Logan asks. 

 

"It's full of Terrorlings."

 

“Logan, Where’s yours!?” Virgil calls, still running.

 

"In my pocket." An exit appears and they run out to a field. Logan pulls out his ship and it grows.

 

Virgil runs in and carefully lays Emile down. He pulls out a first aid kit. “Get us out of here!” His voice is strong, but Logan can tell it’s panic, not anger.

 

Logan speeds off. Emile looks at Virgil. "It's fine I'll live." Virgil frowns deeply and puts some burn cream on the wound. Logan sets it to autopilot and goes over to help when he stops. He stares at Emile black blood. Virgil tries to keep a rag pressed to the wound. His fear is masked with stoic concentration.

 

"Em... Your not Stellio?"

 

Virgil looks up at Logan then down at Emile. “Wait, What?”

 

Emile sighs "Heh surprise." She gives jazz hands.

 

“I thought the color of your blood was the same as your skin color.” Virgil blinks. “Actually that made no sense...”

 

"No Virgil Stellio blood is white all-around."

 

“Oh...” Virgil looks down and his bloody hands. “Then... what are you?”

 

Emile takes a deep breath. She takes off her masks then takes off her wig showing that she has black hair then takes off a second mask. Her face is still black and she has one pink and blue dot eyes.  **“Surprise."** Virgil blinks.

 

"You're a Terrorling." Logan can’t believe Emile nods Virgil blinks again. "But how?" Logan asks confused.

 

**"It's a long story."** Virgil rests his head on his knees.  **"I'm sorry but it was for your safety."**

 

"Safety!? Emile, I don't know you anymore. Is Emile even your real name?"

 

**"Logan please calm down I'm still me."**

 

"You're a liar!" Logan shouts. "I trusted you." Virgil silently stands up and climbs the ladder to the bunks. He washes his hands before going and laying down, too tired to join in the conversation much less figure out his opinion on this new information. He can hear Logan's muffled yelling until he falls asleep. 


	7. Rest

Virgil wakes as the ship lands. He pulls himself up, still feeling exhausted even though he slept the whole way back. He slowly climbs down the ladder. He can feel the tension as Logan refuses to look at Emile. Emile has her disguise up and looks ashamed. Virgil looks down and walks out of the ship. Emile runs out as fast as possible. Logan walks out and just starts walking. Virgil glances at him before getting a speeder rental and hopping on, taking off. Logan sighs deeply as he walks home.

 

…

 

Virgil races through the off roads at top speed, despite a voice in his head telling him it’s not a good idea with his drowsiness. He doesn’t know when he started being so reckless, back on Earth he would have never done any of what he has now. He skids to a stop in the forest and turns the speeder off. He practically falls off and lands on the forest floor, gripping the fallen leaves. He feels the tightness in his chest from his grip around them. He lets them go and they flutter back to the ground. He closes his eyes and is out before he knows it.

 

…

 

Virgil wakes up a few hours later on a couch he doesn't recognize. He can hear humming coming from the kitchen not too far away. He has a pillow and a soft blanket on him. The house looks like a wood cabin that smells like pumpkin and spices. He looks around in confusion before sitting up and looking to the kitchen. He finds a female person of nurture in the kitchen. Looking out the window he finds a vegetable garden. He wants to relax, but experience tells him otherwise. He coughs to get the Stellio’s attention. She turns around. "Oh, Virgil you're awake." She smiles and brings over a glass of water.

 

Virgil eyes it nervously, but he doesn’t want to be rude. He takes it and holds it. “Thanks... where are we?”

 

"In my home just a little out of the city. You can leave when you want I just didn't want to leave you on the ground." She sips her own glass.

 

Virgil nods. “Yeah... I must have just been really tired...” he takes a sip of water. “What’s your name?”

 

"I'm Judy. It's nice to meet you, Virgil." 

 

“You too Judy.” Virgil offers a smile and stands. “Thank you again.”

 

"Anytime Virgil. Just be careful out there. I know you like to get into trouble she giggles."

 

Virgil smiles softly and looks down. “Yeah...” He seems lost in thought.

 

"Everything ok dear?"

 

Virgil blinks and looks up. “Huh? Oh. Yeah I’m fine.” He sets the glass down and moves towards the door. “See you around.”

 

"Ok dear." she smiles Virgil gets on the speeder and heads home.

 

…

 

Logan sits in Remy's shop. Remy sits across from him. "Ok what happened?"

 

Logan sighs "Emile is a Terrorling." 

 

Remy looks unfazed. "And?"

 

Logan looks at him. "She lied to us!"

 

"And?"

 

"What do you mean And? Why are you not upset? Did you know?"

 

"No." Remy sighs "But like why does it matter?"

 

"She lied! She's not who I thought she was." 

 

"No, you know exactly who she is. She is a kind loyal person who kicks butt every now again. She risk her life to save your ass. Who cares if she is a Terrorling or a Stellio? No matter what she looks like she is still Emile." 

 

Logan looks down a little ashamed. "I forgot about that."

 

"She's a Terrorling of course she lied and went into hiding. She is an endangered species being hunted down and you know what is happening on her home planet. She was probably scared and one of the first people who find out about her and instead of making her feel welcome for who she is you bash her for lying? Not cool dude." 

 

Logan rubs his face. "Oh god what did I do?"

 

"Be an asshole?"

 

"Thank you Remy." Logan slumps. 

 

"Alright man chill here for a while but you need to apologize. I won't serve you until you make things right." He winks and walks away.

 

…

 

Virgil wakes up on the couch and rubs his face. "Again? Really?" He checks the time and sees he's been out for a few hours. He sighs and stares at the ceiling, rethinking everything that happened. He picks up his phone and calls Emile. She picks up but doesn't say anything. "Hey... do you wanna come over?" Virgil pauses. "I'll make dinner."

 

There is a long pause for a second Virgil thinks she hanged up before hearing a quiet "Sure."

 

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Virgil tries to sound friendly. Emile hangs up. Virgil sits up and starts making dinner. About ten minutes later he hears the doorbell and goes over. He opens the door and hugs Emile tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

 

Emile blinks and slowly hugs him back. "It's ok, I deserve it." 

 

“No you didn’t. You’re still you and you’ve done so much for us.” Emile closes her eyes and leans on Virgil. 

 

Virgil rubs her back. “Come on.” He leads her in and closes the door.

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

“It’s okay. You were scared and trying to protect yourself. No one should be upset with you for that.”

 

"Lets just drop it." 

 

Virgil sighs. “Okay.” He goes back to the kitchen and serves two bowls. Emile sits down. Virgil gives her a bowl and sits across from her.

 

"Logan?"

 

“Haven’t seen him.” Emile looks down. Virgil frowns a bit, but he doesn’t know what to say. He wishes he could have at least stayed awake so he knew what Logan said, but then again that wouldn’t exactly help. 

 

"Are you ok?"

 

“Yeah.”

 

"It's ok if your not. I know you have a number." 

 

Virgil looks down at the white numbering on his arm and hides it. “Just tired.”

 

"We can get it removed." 

 

“Okay.”

 

Emile looks down. "I shouldn't have let you do that." 

 

“It wasn’t your choice and I really am fine.” Emile doesn’t look up or touch her food.

 

Virgil picks at his. He looks up at Emile. “Are you okay?”

 

"No."

 

“Do you wanna talk?”

 

Emile shrugs "Nothing to say. Its just life."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Sometimes it helps... to just talk and express how you feel while someone listens. Keeps you from downplaying your struggles. Makes them real, tangible.”

 

Emile chuckles "I know, I'm a therapist." she sighs "My life is full of abuse, hiding, and fighting. I have accept that. This is my life. Nothing will change." 

 

“Maybe your life won’t, but your attitude can and has. You got out. You vowed to help people. And yea, you had to go back into fighting for a bit, but that doesn’t mean you have to stay there.”

 

Emile looks at Virgil. "I once was assigned to kill an entire village of my own people in cold blood." All of the charm and personally just vanished in that sentence.

 

Virgil looks into her eyes. “And?”

 

"That never goes away." Emile stands up. "I need to go."

 

“Em-“ Emile clutches her fists and runs. Virgil stands at the door and watches her go. He closes his eyes and goes back inside, collapsing on the couch. 

 

Logan comes in a little bit later and sits next to Virgil. Virgil blinks, waking at the shift in the couch. He lifts his head enough to see Logan. Logan massages his head. Virgil closes his eyes and lays his head on Logan’s thigh with a sigh. Logan pulls him into his lap and holds him. Virgil stays silent for a while. He keeps his arm hidden. Logan kisses his head. Virgil finds his hand and holds it. “I’m sorry I yelled at you...”

 

"It has been a long day. Let talk about this tomorrow. Just know that I love you."

 

Virgil gives a small nod. “I love you too.” His eyes start to slide closed before he forces them open again. “I should go get Terra...”

 

"He's fine I called. I told them I will pick him up tomorrow."

 

“Okay.” Virgil slumps against Logan.

 

Logan nuzzles him. "Bed?" Virgil snores lightly. Logan chuckles and closes his eyes.


	8. Why Don't You Just Marry Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some sexual action towards the end.

Virgil wakes up to the smell of coffee and waffles. Logan is in the kitchen cooking. Virgil rolls over and curls up, watching him with a small smile. Logan looks back at him and smiles. He goes over and kisses his head. Virgil hums happily. Logan nuzzles him. Virgil wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek. Logan pecks his lips. Virgil kisses him again, leaning into the safety of his arms. Logan holds him and nuzzles him. "I love you." 

 

“I love you too, Star.” Virgil smiles. It was moments like this that reminded him why he packed up and left Earth a year ago. Yeah it was crazy, but he had Logan, and that’s all he needs.

 

"Breakfast is ready." 

 

“Okay.” Logan goes over and sets the table. Virgil goes over and sits down.

 

Logan kisses his head then sits down. "I apologize for running off. I scared you and I know you were just trying to make sure I stay safe." 

 

Virgil nods. “I forgive you. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

 

Logan nods "I'm going to run for mayor."

 

Virgil looks up. “Really?”

 

"If we are going to save Terror someone in power needs to do something. Apparently the Mayor of Leadership is a member of T.P.O. So I need to step in to balance the field." 

 

Virgil nods. “Pretty much everyone in Knowledge will vote for you. It won’t be hard to get you in.”

 

"True but once I'm in I worry about Terra's safety and what will happen once we start this." 

 

Virgil nods slowly. “He’d probably have to stay with your moms for a while to keep him hidden. Maybe Emile could help but...” he looks down.

 

"I have no doubt Emile will help but first I need to apologize."

 

Virgil gives a small nod. His eyes flick up at Logan before looking down again. “She’s not okay...” he whispers.

 

"I'm not surprised I might not know what she has been through but it couldn't be good." 

 

Virgil opens his mouth then closes it. “She feels trapped. Like she doesn’t have control over her life. That she’s always going to be a killer.” He plays with his food. “She was assigned to murder an entire village of Terrorlings.”

 

"By who?" Logan frowns. 

 

“I don’t know. If I had to guess, the mayor of Leadership or someone overseeing special ops.”

 

Logan nods "Where is she keeping all of those Terrorlings on her ship?"

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Logan sips his coffee. "Well we need to protect them all of them."

 

“Yeah...”

 

Logan chuckles "Where you are from you would call this revolution."

 

Virgil smirks a bit. “Viva la revolution!”

 

Logan chuckles. "Lets go see our son." Logan stands up and walks over and kisses Virgil on the lips. Virgil kisses back with a smile before grabbing his hoodie and slipping it on. They go out and hop on the speeder, taking of to Logan’s parents’ house.

 

Logan knocks on the door. Elena and Ava hug them and kiss them like mothers do. "Terra come down sweetie." Terra comes down the stairs and beams at seeing Logan and Virgil. 

 

**"DADDY’S."** Terra runs over and hugs them. Virgil laughs and picks him up, bouncing him and kissing his head.

 

Logan kisses his head. "Did you braid your hair?" 

 

Terra giggles  **"Grandma Elena did it."**

 

“Aww.” Virgil coos and plays with the braid. “It’s so cute!”

 

Terra blushes **"Are you sure it's ok?"**

 

"Terra as long as you like it, it doesn't matter what we think." Logan hugs him.  Virgil nods in agreement.

 

Terra relaxes and leans on Virgil. Logan pets his hair. Elena and Ava smirk at them in the background. "Remember when our little boy was that young?" Elena asks Ava.

 

Ava smiles fondly and nods. “Yeah... he was so little.”

 

"And his smile was brighter than the stars." Elena gushes. 

 

Logan blushes "MOOOOM" Terra giggles.

 

Virgil snickers. “Still is.” He smirks at Logan.

 

Logan blushes harder, his blue skin getting a darker blue. "Virgil." Logan whines. 

 

“Yes Star?” Virgil grins.

 

"Man you're hot." Logan's ears get darker on the tips. It’s Virgil’s turn to blush now.

 

Elena giggles. "Ok you two." Elena takes Terra. "Get a room." 

 

"MOM!"

 

Virgil blushes darker and coughs. “Actually we came to see Terra.”

 

"I'm going to run for mayor and free the Terrorlings." 

 

Terra beams  **"REALLY!"**

 

Virgil nods excitedly and scoops Terra up. “Yup!” Ava gasps and smiles.

 

**"Everyone!?"**

 

Logan kisses his head. "Yes T.P.O is going down. I and Virgil have video proof.”

 

“What about Terra?” Ava asks. “Once you two are in public light...”

 

“We we’re hoping he could stay with you for a while until it’s safe?” Virgil asks.

 

"Of course we will protect him." Elena says. 

 

**"What about Emile?** " Terra asks. 

 

"You know about that?"

 

Virgil looks at him and his eyes widen. “You can sense each other...”

 

**"You didn't know?"**

 

Virgil shakes his head. “One of the Terrorlings asked me why he couldn’t sense me when I was disguised as one. That’s when I found out.”

 

"Oh." Logan looks at Terra. "Why didn't you say anything." 

 

Terra shrugs  **"I thought you knew. Emile is your friend right?"**

 

“Yeah, We’ll talk about that later.” Virgil says quickly. “We need to spread the news that Logan is running for mayor as soon as possible.”

 

Elena nods "On it." Elena runs out of the house. 

 

Ava smiles softly. “Elena used to work as a secretary in law. She still has some contacts. In the meantime, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

 

"Thank you Mother." Logan hugs her.

 

Ava gives him a squeeze. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Logan smiles and leans on her. Terra whispers to Virgil.  **"He's not scared anymore."**

 

Virgil smiles and kisses Terra’s head. “Yeah...”

 

Terra smiles " **Where is Emile?"**

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

Terra frowns and Logan clears his throat. "I will call her." Logan tries to call her but there is no answer. Logan frowns and tries again. Nothing. He calls Remy. "Hey have you seen Emile?... Yes I'm going to apologize... you haven't?...Anything?...Ok well if you hear anything let me know... Yeah I'm going to go look for her... ok bye." Logan hangs up the phone. "Remy hasn't heard from her since she left for Terror with Virgil.”

 

“She came by last night. We talked for a bit before she ran off...” Virgil frowns. “Do you think... she went back?”

 

"Why on Stellio would she go back?"

 

“To free more Terrorlings?”

 

"Her ship is already full of them! Wait. That's it she is looking for a place to hide them." Virgil nods. "Emile can handle herself. We need to focus on helping the ones who can't." 

 

“Okay.”

 

"I need to write a speech." Logan runs upstairs.

 

Virgil smiles softly. “He’s so beautiful when he gets passionate.”

 

Terra giggles  **"If you love him so much why don't you marry him?"**

 

Virgil blushes. “I...” Terra giggles.

 

**"Logan and Virgil sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love second comes marriage third comes ME!"**

 

Virgil blushes harder. “No, you came second. Now come on.” He gently holds Terra’s hand and leads him out, turning on Terra’s disguise before they go.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

“Since you’re so insistent on us getting married…”

 

Terra gasps "REALLY!” Virgil smirks. He turns on his own disguise.  “Why are you disguised?"

 

“Shhh. Because I don’t feel like taking selfies and I don’t want a rumor to spread and reach Logan. This is a surprise, okay?” Terra nods and shhs Virgil.

 

"Can I be the ring bringer?"

 

Virgil chuckles. “Sure.” They go to the jewelry shop.

 

The owner, a middle size person of creation with brown hair, greets them. "Welcome to Passion jewelry. I am Opal nice to meet you." They smile.

 

Virgil smiles back. “You too. Do you... happen to have any engagement rings?” He blushes.

 

"Ohh a wedding that is wonderful. Now I tell every costumer this. The best ring is the one that speaks to the person. As you can see every ring is different and some aren't even gems, but that doesn't mean their not meaningful. So look deep down and find the one that screams your partner." Opal moves around joyfully as they drag Virgil around the choices. "I have made every one of these myself with love and passion because they deserve nothing less."  Virgil smiles and looks around. He glances at Terra.

 

Terra looks around. “They are all pretty." 

 

"Thank you young one." Opal smiles "I take pride in my work. You know I visit Earth once and let me tell ya there is no passion in their rings. So boring." They chuckle. Virgil looks mildly miffed. He stops and stares at one ring carved from a deep blue stone with silver flecks in it that look like stars. "You like that one?" Opal asks.

 

Virgil slowly nods. “Yeah...”

 

"Well if that is the one I can take it out." 

 

Virgil nods. “Can I look at it first?”

 

"Of course." Opal goes around and takes it out. They hand it to Virgil.

 

Virgil looks it over with wonder. “Yes.”

 

"Ok and what about your ring?"

 

Virgil freezes. “My ring?”

 

"Yeah I'm guessing that is your partner's ring now you need a ring." 

 

"Why does he need a ring?"

 

"Well I guess if he doesn't want one than he doesn't need to get one. I'm just asking." 

 

Virgil looks at Terra and thinks. “How about after I propose- if he says yes- you can come back with him and help him choose?”

 

Terra nods "Ok." 

 

Opal claps "Splendid I will be here when he is ready. I wish you two a great life." They smile.

 

Virgil smiles back. “Thank you so much.” He puts the ring in a velvet blue box and puts it in his jean’s pockets. He and Terra head back to Logan’s parents’ house. “Remember- shhh.” Virgil places a finger to his mouth and smirks. Terra giggles and nods They get back and Virgil turns off his disguise. They walk through the door.

 

Elena waves at them. "Welcome back boys." 

 

“Hey.” Virgil smiles and waves back. He turns on cartoons for Terra. 

 

“Lunch will be ready shortly!” Ava calls.

 

"Virgil can you go get Logan? I'm sure he needs a break from writing." 

 

“Sure thing.” Virgil heads upstairs to Logan’s room and knocks.

 

"Come in." Virgil opens the door and pokes his head in. Logan's floor is cover with crumpled paper. Logan turns to Virgil. "Oh hello Virgil." he smiles. 

 

Virgil smirks. “Hey Lo. Lunch is almost ready.”

 

Logan looks back at his paper and then Virgil. "Ok." He stands up and walks up to Virgil and kisses his head. Virgil wraps his arms over Logan’s shoulders and kisses him lovingly. Logan kisses him back and holds him close. Virgil hums and closes his eyes, relaxing against him. Logan kisses his neck. Virgil shivers a bit and purrs. He licks Logan’s ear with a smirk.

 

Logan blushes. "Someone is in a loving mood." 

 

Virgil blushes darker. “I can’t help it... you’re so beautiful when you’re so confident and passionate.”

 

Logan blushes darker "I can't help how cute you and your deep brown eyes." Logan cups his face. Virgil’s face flushes and he attacks Logan’s lips in a passionate kiss. Logan moans and kisses him back. Virgil’s hand reaches up to Logan’s ear and he tickles it as he teases his tongue. Logan shivers and leans on him. Virgil backs him into a wall to help support him and pulls out of the kiss, panting. He goes to one of his ears and gently kisses it, sucking at the tip.

 

Logan shivers and closes his eyes. "Oh, Virgil." Virgil moans on his ear and his hips twitch. He pulls off and nuzzles Logan, breathing hard. Logan leans on him. "I love you." 

 

“I... love you too...” Virgil closes his eyes again, holding Logan close. The door clicks shut and Virgil blushes darker. “Shit. How do we keep forgetting the door?” Logan laughs lightly. 

 

"Your the last one to enter."

 

“I know.” Virgil hides his face against Logan. Logan pets his head.

 

"So lunch, is this on the menu?" Logan holds his crotch.  Virgil leans his head back, making a pleasured gasp. Logan smirks and kisses his open neck.

 

Virgil bucks into his hand, blushing darkly. “Ah- Lo!” Logan pushes him onto the bed.


	9. First Speech

Terra, Ava, and Elena are eating downstairs.  **"Are Logan and Virgil coming down?"**

 

Ava bites her lip, trying to hide a smirk. “I think they got distracted. They’ll be down soon.”

 

Terra nods  **"What happened to Logan's parents?"** Elena chokes on her drink.

 

Ava frowns for a moment. “They couldn’t take care of him, so we took him in.”

 

"Why?"

 

"Well you see..." Elena looks at Ava.

 

Ava looks down. “They just weren’t the right parents for him.”

 

**"Were they mean to him?"**

 

"Yeah they just didn't understand him like we do, but Logan has us now and he has never been happier." Elena smiles Ava nods in agreement.

 

**"Well Logan must be lucky."**

 

Elena giggles "I like to think we were lucky to have Logan." Elena holds Ava's hand.

 

Ava gives her hand a squeeze and smiles. “Yeah...”

 

**"When did you get him?"**

 

Elena thinks "He was 4." 

 

“He was so cute. Much like you.” Ava smiles at Terra. “And curious. So curious.”

 

Terra giggles  **"Really?"**

 

"Oh yeah he always would ask why for everything. Quentin sure had a field day with him." 

 

**"Quentin?"**

 

"He was Logan's teacher. pick by his birth parents." Ava frowns slightly. She glances at Elena. "We didn't know his true nature, Ava." 

 

“I know... but. He was picked by his birth parents and...”

 

"Was well known and respected." Elena squeezes her hand. "We still raise him and he has grown into a fine man." 

 

Ava sighs and nods. “I know. I just wish we could have protected him better.”

 

“We did the best we could with the knowledge that we had. Logan doesn't blame us and we shouldn't either." Elena kisses her cheek. Ava nods again. Elena kisses her cheek. "Who is a good parent?" 

“What?”

 

Elena smirks and kisses her cheek again. "Come on, tell me who's a good parent." She pecks her again. "Come on who? Who?" Her tone is cheery and playful.

 

Ava chuckles. “We are.” She finally says.

 

"Uh sorry I didn't hear that." Elena holds her close and peppers her face. "Who? Come on I'm dying to know." 

 

Ava laughs. “We are!” She blushes.

 

"Bet your beautiful face we are!" Elena kisses her all over. "We are the best." 

 

Ava blushes more. “Elena. Terra...” She whispers.

 

Terra giggles  **"Get a room."**

 

Elena smirks "What are you feeling left out?"

 

**"No-"**

 

"Come here ya little rascal." Elena gets out of her chair. Terra squeals and jumps up and runs. Elena chases him for a short time before scooping him up and kissing his face. 

 

**"Granny!"** Elena chuckles and continues to kisses his face.  **"Grandma help!"** Ava giggles and comes over, hugging Terra and Elena lovingly.

 

Elena laughs and leans on her. "I love you." Elena pecks her lips.

 

“I love you too.” Ava smiles.

 

**"Eww gross."** Terra mocks. 

 

Ava giggles and sets Terra down. “Let’s finish lunch.”

 

**"Ok!"** Terra goes back to the table. Elena holds Ava's hand and nuzzles her.

 

Ava kisses her cheek and sits back down. Elena sits in her lap. Ava blushes. “Elena.” She whispers pointedly.

 

Elena smirks "Yes Mommy?" She whispers and wraps her arms around Ava. 

 

Terra giggles  **"You're funny."**

 

Ava blushes darkly. “Elena. Save this for later.” She says firmly.

 

Elena pouts "You never let me have fun." She gets up and sits in her chair. 

 

**"Grandma is strict."**

 

Elena nods "Super douper strict." She winks at Ava. Ava focuses on her food, still red. Elena snickers. After lunch, Elena drags Ava upstairs.

 

“Elena! We’re watching Terra!”

 

"He will be fine!" Elena giggles. Terra sits on the couch laughing at them.

 

“We promised Virgil!”

 

“Promised me what?” Virgil pokes his head out of Logan’s door, hair wet.

 

Elena waves "Hello dear it's your turn to watch Terra." Elena continues to drag Ava. 

 

Logan sticks his head out. "Why are you dragging mother?"

 

Ava blushes darker. “Umm...”

 

“I think we’ll be going home.” Virgil jogs downstairs.

 

Logan sighs "Mom please." 

 

"Don't sass me, boy, we let you have fun," Elena smirks. 

 

Logan blushes "Virgil wait for me."

 

“Come on!” Virgil calls from downstairs, Terra on his shoulders and squealing with joy. Logan quickly follows them out. 

 

Elena laughs "See probably solve."

 

Ava raises a brow dominantly. “Well then...” she pulls Elena into the bedroom. 

 

…

 

Logan closes the door to their house. "Ok that was close."

 

Virgil sets Terra down who claps and laughs.  **“Again! Again!”**

 

Logan chuckles "Maybe later Terra."

 

**“Awww.”** Terra plops on the couch. Virgil chuckles.

 

Logan kisses his head. "Did you have fun?"

 

Terra giggles and nods.  **“Daddy is fast!”**

 

"He sure is." Logan kisses Virgil’s head. Virgil blushes.

 

**"Daddy is all red."** Logan can't help bursting out laughing.

 

Virgil blushes darker. “Yeah- uh. Humans do that when they’re too hot.” He sheds his hoodie and tosses it on the couch.

 

"You got that right." Logan smirks Terra looks at the hoodie.

 

Virgil hides his face. “Looo!” He whines.

 

"What? I can't lie." Virgil goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Logan goes to the stairs. "Back to work love you!" And he's gone.

 

Virgil sighs, almost in relief. “Do you wanna play a game Terra?”

 

Terra nods excitedly.  **"Yeah!"** Virgil chuckles and pulls out a board game.

 

…

 

Logan paces his office that night. He looks out the window in thought. This speech needs to be perfect. It has to be. He rests his head on the window. Logan must be honest for there to be change. He just hopes he's making the right call. Logan sits back down and starts writing.

 

…

 

The next day Elena was able to set up this rally for is speech. Logan takes a stand at the podium. He clears his throat and speaks.

 

"People of knowledge I have heard your request and have decided to run." The crowd claps "but this is a day I must share the truth on a dark secret." Logan takes a breath "You wanted me because I risk Everything to protect Stellio. Something I will do again if the time rises." The crowd claps some more. "But today I want to switch that focus onto a bigger issue that we are all blind to. An issue that is off the planet. For many years our knowledge of Terrorlings has been small thanks to the fear of the unknown and law put in place to keep them out. 50 years ago an organization was formed to protect them. Everything is solved correctly?" The crowd stays silent, not sure how to react. "Wrong. The T.P.O. is killing and selling Terrorlings to turn them into what we fear them as and not what they are. I have a Terrorling and they are no different from us. While I was captured by Quentin I found an 8-year-old Terrorling boy in a cage. Sold to be a weapon. That is what the T.P.O was supposed to stop, but instead, they are the sellers." Logan holds up paper work. "These are real documents for the sold and transport of Terrorlings around the planet. I know this seems hard to believe but it is all true. I have video footage of my experience in the T.P.O. home base. If you are a child please close your eyes." Logan starts the clip.

 

Virgil covers Terra’s eyes. They see the oil filled hallway, the children in cages crying. Kids strap to chairs with machines on their heads. A room full of rioting corpses before being burned. They see workers shocking and beating children as they scream and cry. A gasp goes through the crowd.

 

"This is the 'protection' they are giving to the Terrorlings. This is just one day of footage. Their not protecting Terrorlings. They are destorying them. Most male Terrorlings have been fixed meaning this endangered species will not be able to reproduce. Terrorlings are not bad, evil or monsters. Most are just scare children who have a unique way of protecting themselves by scaring us. But once you show then that they don't need to be scared of us, then they don't have to scare us." There is some footage of Terra playing with Virgil. "Terrorlings are just as scared of us as we are of them. Is that any reason why they should be killed off?" The crowd mumbles amongst themselves. Virgil holds Terra protectively.

 

"If we don't act now they will be all gone. I am willing to risk everything to do the right thing are you?" A cheer rises through the crowd. Virgil smiles and looks at Logan Logan smiles "If I become mayor I will do everything in my power to find the truth and save the innocent. No matter if they are Stellio or some other creature. Stellio will not tolerate this behavior. The T.P.O have lied for far too long and it ends now." The crowd roars in support. Terra smiles greatly tears in his eyes. Virgil rubs his shoulder and kisses his head. Logan gets the crowd to calm down. "I will now take questions if there are any."

 

One Stellio of Leadership raises his hand. “How did you get into T.P.O?”

 

"I went undercover as a new worker. I did not take part in any torture of the Terrorlings and was only Assign clean up duty."

 

“Did you remove any Terrorlings?”

 

"Two other people came with me and for there safety will go unnamed. One of them took a ship full of Terrorlings off-planet, to where? I do not know." There’s some chatter amongst the crowd. A few people call out Virgil’s name. He stays hidden with Terra, both disguised. "Any other questions?" 

 

"How dangerous are Terrorlings?"

 

"Well depends on the situation. In a calm environment like the one, we live in Terrorlings show no threat. In a dangerous environment like the one on their home planet and areas where they are slaves Terrorlings can be dangerous but it's only in self-defense. No Terrorlings is actively trying to hurt anyone."

 

“What can we do to help!?” A Stellio that Virgil recognizes to be Judy asks.

 

"We need to show our support to the Terrorlings and do what Stellios do best. Work as a community. Without your support, I can be easily out number in court."

 

“AQUARIUS FOR MAYOR!” “LOGAN FOR MAYOR!” The crowd shouts. “LOGAN AQUARIUS FOR MAYOR! LOGAN AQUARIUS FOR MAYOR!”

 

Logan smiles "Thank you for your time." Logan walks off stage. He immediately gets swarmed with a crowd of people cheering. Virgil comes over and grabs his hand, pulling him out. Crowd control comes and Logan, Virgil, and Terra make a break for Morning Starters. Logan gasps for air as they run. "Well, that went well." He smiles.

 

Virgil hugs Logan tightly. “I’m so proud of you.” Terra leaps up and hugs them, laughing joyfully with tears.

 

Logan holds them. "I love my family."

 

**“We love you too!”** Terra giggles. Virgil kisses Terra’s head then Logan’s cheek.

 

Remy comes out with bowls of ice cream. "Sub babe."

 

Virgil looks over. Terra squeals and races over.  **“UNCLE REMY!”**

 

Virgil chokes. “UNCLE!?”

 

"Hey, squirt." Remy hands him one of the bowls. Terra giggles and chows down. Virgil and Logan come over. Remy gives them bowls.

 

"Any word on Emile?" Logan asks. 

 

"No." Remy frowns. "But Emile is strong. She will be fine." Virgil frowns.

 

Logan rubs Virgil's back. "Remy is right, besides we need to focus on this for now."

 

Virgil sighs. “Yeah. Okay.” Logan kisses his cheek and they sit down to enjoy ice cream and their small victory.


	10. You Can't Adopt Every Orphan

Emile is racing through the stars a ship firing at her. Warning signals are going off as she tries to escape. She fires back at them then the ship jerks as she gets hit. She looks at the ship in her hand that holds her people. She can't fail them not again. She puts the ship in autopilot and runs for an escape pod. She jumps in and leaves her ship undetected as the other ship focus on the main ship. Emile takes a deep breath as she watches the ships get farther and farther away. She leans back and tries to relax but can't. All she can do is hope they don't find her.

 

…

 

Emile jerks awake and looks around. Still nothing. She relaxes a little. She closes her eyes and sings a small song.

 

"Come home little one

There is nothing to be scared of.

Don't be scared of the big man

They just don't understand.

Mom and Dad with protect you

Hold you close and love you.

 

The stars will align

It's only a matter of time.

Little one little one

Don't be scared

Of the big man

They just don't understand.

We are here

Little one just hold on little one.

Our time will come

Little one."

 

Emile rubs her eye as some tears fall down. She takes a deep breath. A planet comes into view. Stellio. Emile relaxes. "Coming home."

 

…

 

Terra looks up from watching TV with Logan and Virgil. **“Emile’s back.”** Virgil shoots up and grabs his hoodie.

 

"What where?" Logan stands up.

 

Terra thinks for a moment. **“This way.”** He turns on his disguise like Virgil showed him and leads them out. They get on the speeder and Virgil follows where Terra points, leading them to the shipyard.

 

Emile gets out of the escape pod. Virgil stops the speeder and Logan jumps off. He runs over and hugs Emile. Emile flinches before not seeing a threat and relaxing. She holds Logan back. Logan squeezes her. "I am so sorry. I was an asshole and-"

 

"It's ok I forgive you." Emile smiles Logan relaxes.

 

Virgil hops off the speeder and runs over, joining the hug. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

"I'm fine but my ship got attacked." She nods to the escape pod. "Remy is going to kill me."

 

Virgil sighs and squeezes her. “You’re okay. That’s all that matters.” Terra comes over and joins the hug.

 

"Why does it feel like you have thirty people in your pocket?"

 

Emile chuckles "Because I do."

 

Virgil pulls away. “Let’s go home.” He drags Emile to the speeder and everyone hops on. They go to Morning Starters.

 

Remy runs up as they enter Emile picks him up then Remy wraps his arms around her neck and kisses his face. Emile giggles. "Remy."

 

Remy just continues to kiss her. "Love you babe."

 

"I love you too." Virgil smiles at them.

 

Emile puts Remy down. "So what did I miss?"

 

"I'm running for Mayor and now there is a growth of support for really protecting the Terrorlings."

 

Emile covers her mouth and squeals as she jumps for joy. He takes him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, Thank you, oh Logan this is amazing."

 

Logan hugs her back. "I'm just doing the right thing." Terra giggles.

 

"Oh this is great news. Oh I need a place to hide... You know the 30 people in my pocket."

 

Virgil nods. “I think I might know someone... I met a Stellio of Nurture in the forest- Judy. She said she’d be willing to take in some Terrorlings if need be.”

 

"That's great Virgil. Can you show me?"

 

“Sure! Terra, stay with Logan, okay?”

 

 **“Okay!”** Terra beams. Virgil goes out and hops on the speeder, Emile behind him. They take off to Judy’s house and arrive in a few minutes.

 

Judy opens the door. "Virgil! Good to see you again. Did you see the speech Logan gave this morning?"

 

“Yes I did.” Virgil smiles. “I have a favor to ask.”

 

"Anything."

 

“You said you would be open to taking in Terrorlings?”

 

Judy smiles "Oh I knew it would be you saving those Terrorlings you rebel."

 

Virgil smirks a moment before looking down. “It was a team effort. We have 30 Terrorlings that need a place to stay and lay low.”

 

"30 is a big number and as you can see I have a tiny home. I'll try my best but it will crowded."

 

"That's fine."

 

Judy looks up. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there. How rude of me. My name is Judy." She offers a hand.

 

Emile takes it. "Emile thank you for doing this."

 

Judy waves her off. "It's my pleasure. We are a community after all."

 

Virgil smiles. “If needed, I can make an underground bunker too.”

 

"That could work."

 

Virgil nods. “Where would you like it?”

 

"in the back but be careful of my garden please."

 

“Sure thing.” Virgil jogs to the back and closes his eyes. He feels the ground shifting and moving to create a cavern that’s sturdy and won’t fall. He opens his eyes, panting.

 

Emile rubs his back. "You ok?"

 

Virgil nods. “Yeah.” Emile takes her ship out and it grows. It opens and a strong smell of lavender fills the air. The Terrorlings poke their heads out of the ship and look at Emile.

 

"You are safe." Emile looks at Virgil. "Lavender is very calming to Terrorlings."

 

Virgil nods. “It helps with anxiety too.” The Terrorlings look between Virgil and Emile. One slowly steps out, followed by another, and another, until all 30 of the Terrorlings are out and looking around curiously.

 

"Ok Everyone this is Judy she is going to protect and take care of you." Judy waves "A friend of mine is working to take down T.P.O. but in the meantime please do what she says I promise she won't hurt you."

 

The Terrorlings nod. One of the children races forward and hugs Judy, crying. **“Thank you thank you thank you.”** She mumbles. Virgil smiles sadly.

 

Judy rubs her back. "Oh sweetie it's no big deal. Your all welcome here. I've been making pies if anyone wants some."

 

 **“What’s pie?”** A young boy asks.

 

Judy looks playfully offended. "Well, now you got to have pie." She heads for her house. The Terrorlings follow her like ducklings. Virgil smirks.

 

"Be nice there not used to kindness, especially the older ones." Emile looks at the herd of children to late teens and few adults who are keeping their guard up.

 

“I know...” Virgil offers a smile to a young adult girl holding a baby Terrorling. She seems hesitant at first, but offers a small smile back. Virgil feels something tugging on his pants and looks down. A tiny boy, probably a three year old or less, peers up at him with curious orange eyes. He points to Virgil’s number. Virgil looks at his arm before looking down at the little boy. He kneels down and lets the boy touch his freeze brand. “Yeah, I got a number too.” The boy looks up at him and gurgles. Virgil smiles. “My name is Virgil.”

 

 **"My name is 5166."** The boy points to his number.

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No. That’s the number they gave you. Your name is different than your number. See? My number is 5819, but my name is Virgil.”

 

The boy thinks. Emile kneels down. "what did your parents called you?"

 

The boy thinks hard. **"George."**

 

Virgil smiles. “Nice to meet you, George.” George makes grabby hands at Virgil. Virgil picks him up and rocks him. George leans on him and sucks his thumb. Emile smirks at him. Virgil smiles softly and kisses his head. He hums a tune. The little toddler yawns. Virgil glances at Emile with a look she recognizes as “the parent” look.

 

Emile puts her hands up. "I'll go see if I can find his parents." Emile walks off. Virgil continues to rock the toddler, part of him hoping she can find his parents, the other part knowing that if he had that much trouble remembering his name, it means he hasn’t been called by it in a long time. Judy is handing out as much pie as she can. The Terrorlings eating it like it's the best thing in the world. Emile walks up to one of them a teen girl. "Excuse me but is George's parents alive?"

 

The girl shakes her head **"Mom died in birth, dad hit the age limit when he was two."**

 

Emile frowns "I figured. Hows the pie?"

 

 **"It is so sweet."** Virgil pokes his head in and looks at Emile, George asleep in his arms. Emile goes over and shakes her head.

 

Virgil frowns a bit. He looks around at the other Terrorlings, then down at George. _‘This is what our parents felt...’_ he realizes. _‘When they adopted us. My father chose me... Logan’s moms chose him. But more than that, it was meant to be...’_

 

Emile puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure someone here will take care of him." Virgil looks down. "Virgil it's ok." Virgil bites his lip and closes his eyes, holding back tears and rocking George. That feeling- that _need_ to keep him safe, to hold him and protect him, it’s so strong. "Virgil?"

 

“I- I want to take care of him.”

 

"You sure?" Virgil nods. "Virgil you don't have to-"

 

“I want to.” Virgil looks up, eyes shining with passion. “I- I love him.”

 

Emile sighs "You met him 5 minutes ago."

 

“And?”

 

Emile sighs again. "It could be dangerous remember Terra?"

 

“I know. I’ll protect him.”

 

"Ok but you don't know how to take care of a Terrorling."

 

“You can teach us.” Virgil looks hopeful.

 

Emile nods and smiles "Alright if your sure about this."

 

Virgil beams. “Thank you.”

 

"Just make sure he's happy oh and ask Logan. His opinion matters too."

 

Virgil nods. “I will.” He pulls out his phone and goes to a quiet spot. He starts a video call with Logan.

 

Logan picks up. "Virgil?"

 

“Hey.” Virgil smiles. “I- uh, have a question.” He rocks George.

 

"Yes?" Logan looks at George. "Oh, Virgil don't tell me-"

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly. “Please?”

 

"You can't adopt every orphan you find."

 

“I know, but George is so young and curious. He’s like a mini you. He needs someone, and he and Terra could be friends. Please, at least meet him first?”

 

Logan sighs "Ok I will meet him but I make no promises."

 

“Thank you Star.” Virgil beams.

 

"I love you now I need to go I'm doing a press conference soon I will see you at home."

 

“Okay. See you soon. Oh, where’s Terra?”

 

"With my parents."

 

“Okay. I’ll pick him up and head home. Love you.”

 

"Love you bye." Logan hangs up. Virgil puts his phone away. He goes back to Emile.

 

"So?"

 

“He agreed to meet him. I’m gonna pick up Terra and head home. Do ya need a ride?”

 

"I think I'll stay here." She looks at the sea of Terrorlings. "They trust me and well it's been a long time."

 

Virgil smiles and nods. “Okay. See you later.” He goes to the speeder and carefully straps George in before heading to Logan’s parents’ house. Once he gets there he picks up George who yawns, just woken up. He goes to the door and knocks.

 

George looks around with curiosity. The door opens. Elena looks at George and awws before dragging Virgil in. She smirks at him. "You just couldn't help yourself?"

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly and holds George close. Ava giggles and pets his head. Terra come downstairs. Virgil looks over. “Terra, I’d like you to meet someone.”

 

Terra walks over. George reaches his hand out and Terra takes it. He smiles " **Hey little guy."**

 

**"Hi."**

 

Virgil smiles at them. “George, this is Terra. Terra, this is George.”

 

 **“Cool nice to meet you."** George just giggles.

 

Virgil bounces George. “How about you meet Ava and Elena.” He gives him to Ava. “I’ll be right back.” Virgil leads Terra upstairs and kneels down. “I wanted to talk to you privately. George needs someone to take care of him, and... I was wondering how you would feel about him being your brother?”

 

 **"I always wanted a brother! I'll be the best big brother ever."** Terra beams.

 

Virgil chuckles and kisses his head. “I’m glad. Logan will meet him tonight.”

 

**"Why did you adopt him?"**

 

Virgil pauses. “It felt right. Like it was supposed to happen. That we were supposed to be a family.” He hugs Terra and gives him a squeeze. “Same with you.”

 

Terra smiles then frowns **"What if Logan doesn't want him?"**

 

“I’m sure he will. He’ll have his bout of worry, but he’ll soon realize this is the right thing.” Terra nods he looks at Virgil's arm and frowns. He touches the numbers. Virgil bites his lip. “Emile said we could get it removed.”

 

Terra looks at him. **"Why?"**

 

Virgil cups Terra’s face. “Because I couldn’t stand by and let that injustice slide. I am so so sorry you had to go through that and I promise you that you will never have to face that again.” Terra hugs Virgil. Virgil rubs his back and gives him a squeeze, tears filling his eyes.

 

**"I love you Dad."**

 

“I love you too, Terra.”

 

...

 

Terra is playing with George in the living room when Logan finally gets home. Virgil looks over from the kitchen, finishing dinner. “Hey, Lo.” He comes over.

 

Logan kisses his head. "Hello love."

 

Terra squeals and runs over.  **“Daddy!** ” He hugs Logan’s leg. George crawls after him.

 

Logan picks him up. "Good Evening Terra." Logan kisses his cheek then puts him down. He looks down at George and picks him up. "And you must be George." George giggles and grabs Logan’s tie. Virgil smirks. Logan bounces him. "I am Logan." George coos and touches Logan’s glasses, staring into his eyes with wonder. Logan holds his little hand. George plays with his fingers. He looks up at Logan and gasps, reaching for his ears. Virgil snickers Logan goes and sits down on the couch and lets George explore. Terra smiles at Virgil. Virgil sits next to them and Terra on the other side. "He is indeed curious." Virgil giggles. George finishes exploring and yawns, laying his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan rubs his back. "I still don't know."

 

Terra crawls onto Logan’s lap. **“Please Daddy? I’ll be a good big brother! I’ll help feed him and take care of him and play with him and-“**

 

"Ok since I'm out numbered." He smirks

 

**“YAY!!!”** Terra lets out a cheer. George blinks sleepily. Terra looks sheepish.  **“Oops. I mean- yay!”** Virgil laughs and kisses Logan’s cheek, holding all of them.

 

Logan continues to rub Georges back. "We either need a bigger house or one of us is losing our office."

 

Terra gasps.  **“Can we have a bunk bed!?”**

 

Virgil chuckles. “Sure. I can move my stuff underground.”

 

"Ok we can work on that but for now I'm starving."

 

Virgil smirks and takes George. “Dinner’s ready.”

 

Logan and Terra go to the table. "How are the other Terrorlings?"

 

“They seem to be doing well they had some pie and Emile is staying with them. She seemed... home.”

 

"There is probably a sense of peace in being surrounded by people like you."

 

“Yeah...” Virgil looks down. “There is.”

 

Logan frowns "Virgil do you miss Earth?"

 

Virgil looks up then back down. “Sometimes...” He admits.

 

"How about when this is all over we take a visit I'm sure Patton and Roman would love to meet the kids."

 

Virgil looks up. “Really?” He hesitates. “What about you...?”

 

"If I become mayor I will have a responsibility to stay here." Logan admits. Virgil nods sadly. Logan holds his hand. "It will be ok."

 

“I know. I just... I don’t want to go without you.” 

 

"We will work something out." Virgil nods then his eyes widen. He quickly goes back to eating. "Virgil?"

 

_ ‘If I propose before we go then we can invite Roman and Patton to the wedding... but right now is so chaotic and crazy. I want it to be perfect- _ ‘ “Hmm?” Virgil looks up.

 

"You look distress."

 

“Oh. I’m just thinking.”

 

"If there is anything I can do to help-"

 

“Oh no it’s fine.”

 

"If your sure." Logan says and Terra giggles. 

 

Virgil smirks a bit before going back to eating. “I’m sure.” George slams his plate. Virgil jumps before sighing. “Here.” He spoons some mashed potatoes and offers it to him. George eats it and hums. Virgil smiles and continues to feed him. George smiles and bangs his hands on the table happily as he bounces in Virgil's lap. Virgil holds his hands. “No. We don’t bang on the table.” His voice is loving but firm. George shakes his hand and giggles. Virgil chuckles and picks him up, humming and rocking him. George holds him and pats his face. He giggles and squeezes his face with his tiny hands. Logan chuckles while Terra giggles.

 

Virgil smirks. “Having fun?”

 

George nods. " **Daddy** ." He decides.

 

Virgil chuckles. “Okay.” George hugs his face. Virgil sits down on the couch and holds him close. Logan smirks at him. He starts cleaning up dinner. "Terra go get ready for bed." Terra gets up and bounds over to the couch. He snuggles up to Virgil and George. Logan chuckles and heads upstairs. Virgil holds his sons close and closes his eyes. Terra and George snuggle up as they fall asleep.


	11. Calm Before The Storm

Logan is out in the garden the next morning when all the plants shift to point towards the path into the forest. Logan tilts his head then follows it. He makes his way through the forest, the foliage bending out of his way as he’s grown used to it doing when Virgil is guiding him, but to where and why he doesn’t know this time. He gets to a clearing, the pink glow of the sunrise setting a romantic hue against the orange forest. Virgil steps out from behind a tree.

 

Logan smirks "Yes Virgil?"

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly and walks towards him. “I have a question.”

 

"Ok could you not have asks back at the house?"

 

Virgil shrugs. “Didn’t seem like the right place. Before I ask...” he takes Logan’s hands into his own and looks into his eyes. “I want you to know that you are the most wonderful, most brilliant, most handsome man I know. You are so caring and passionate, you are smart and bold. You are my Star, my universe. I can’t imagine life without you, and I don’t want to. I want to promise my life to you.” Tears shine in his eyes.

 

Logan blushes "Virgil you’re exaggerating." He looks flustered.

 

“Logan...” Virgil kneels down, pulling a small box out of his pocket and opening it, revealing a ring made of deep blue stone with silver flecks like stars. “Will you marry me?”

 

Logan covers his mouth as he looks at the ring. He looks at Virgil tears filing his own eyes as he nods his head. Virgil gasps out a sigh of relief and carefully places the ring on Logan’s hand, tears free flowing down his cheeks. He stands up and kisses him. Logan holds him close and kisses him back passionately. Virgil cups Logan’s face, rubbing his thumb over his cheeks. They part for air and Virgil laughs happily.

 

Logan joins him. He spins Virgil "I'm so happy." Virgil squeals and holds onto him, smile never falling. "I love you so much." Logan pepper his face with kisses.

 

Virgil returns the kisses. “I love you too.” He wipes tears from his eyes. Logan never lets him go. He kisses his neck. Virgil blushes and holds on tightly, nuzzling him. Logan holds, nuzzles and kisses him. It's like he can't stop showing his love. Virgil relaxes and lets them sink down onto the soft grass. He kisses Logan with just as much passion. Logan looks at Virgil and they joyfully laugh and hold each other.

 

...

 

Virgil, Logan, Terra, and George walk into Morning Starters. Terra can’t stop bouncing and George seems just as excited. Remy looks up. "Sup babes where is the party?" He smirks

 

Virgil giggles. “We haven’t decided yet.”

 

"What?" 

 

Logan chuckles "We’re getting married.”

 

Remy's eyes go wide and he lowers his sunglasses. "Well I’ll be damn, congrats."

 

Terra squeals and runs laps around Logan and Virgil, George attempting to keep up. Virgil laughs. “Thanks Rem.”

 

"What's with the baby?" 

 

"Virgil can't help himself." Logan smirks and picks George up.

 

Virgil glares mockingly. George giggles and clings to Logan’s neck. Terra races to the counter. “ **Can I have ice cream!?** ”

 

“Terra, you don’t need ice cream.” Virgil says. 

 

“ **Well you don’t need coffee!”**

 

"That is false." Logan says still smirking at Virgil.

 

Terra huffs. “Fine you can have a small ice cream.” Virgil relents. Terra cheers. 

 

“ **Good! Cause I need energy to help Logan find your ring!”**

 

Logan chuckles and kisses Virgil's cheek. Virgil smiles contently. George squirms in Logan’s arms. “ **Play** !” He reaches for Terra. Logan puts George down. George races after Terra, laughing happily.

 

"You sure it’s a good idea to have the little one out in the open like this?" Remy asks. 

 

Logan shrugs "I don't see why not. The people seem happy to help the Terrorlings." 

 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean everyone is." Remy warns.

 

Virgil frowns. “Yeah...”

 

"Just stay alert, it's not over until its over." Remy warns. 

 

Logan nods "Yeah alright Remy thank you." 

 

Terra lets George tackle him.  **"Oh no I am defeated."**

 

George giggles madly.  **“Terra best big brother ever!”**

 

Terra hugs him.  **"I love you George."**

 

George hugs him back.  **“I love you toooo!”**

 

Logan chuckles "Ok get off the floor." 

 

"You saying my floor is dirty?" Remy crosses his arms. 

 

"Yes." Logan smirks.

 

Terra picks George up. He gasps and races over to the table where there’s two small bowls of ice cream. Virgil smiles lovingly.  **"Thank you Daddy."** George and Terra say. Logan kisses Virgil’s head. 

 

"You are going to spoil them." 

 

Virgil blushes. “You’re welcome.” Logan pushes him and wakes over to get a coffee. Two people of knowledge walk in and freezes at seeing the baby Terrorling. Virgil reaches over and holds George’s hand. He looks up, sensing their fear. Virgil looks to the Stellios and offers a smile. “It’s okay.” Terra holds George. 

 

Logan goes over to them. "He is just a child having some ice cream he's not going to hurt you." 

 

"but aren't children the more dangerous ones?" the lady asks. 

 

"Only when felt threatened. You don't hurt him he doesn't hurt you like everyone else." George looks around at all of them. He reaches for Virgil who picks him up and rocks him. He hums ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’. The lady looks at her husband before slowly approaching. George grips Virgil getting oily. The lady freezes a moment before slowly offering her hand. 

 

Virgil rubs George’s arm. “It’s okay. She won’t hurt you. She’s just curious about you.” The husband holds his wife’s hand tightly.

 

George slowly takes her hand. It's a little slippery but he slowly calms down.  **"I'm George."**

 

The lady smiles. “Hi George.” Virgil smiles at them and looks at the husband who’s staying back.

 

Terra glares "He's not a monster." 

 

Logan rubs his back. "Terra be nice." 

 

The man tenses. George looks at him and whimpers, crawling back into the safety of Virgil’s arms. “I don’t know... I once saw a group of Terrorlings take out a squad of good men.” The man frowns deeply.

 

Logan frowns and moves the man away from George. "Yes I will not deny that that happened, but you also must understand that these kids were sold into slavery and tortured to make that happen. They were forced and that is not their fault." The man still looks unsettled. Logan sighs. "I don't expect your opinion to change so quickly but please don't be so quick to judge." Logan looks at Virgil ."We should go." 

 

Virgil stands and holds George protectively, Terra following close behind. They get out to the speeder when Virgil stops. He stares at the ground a moment before closing his eyes. He opens them and looks around in confusion. “Lo... take the kids...” George whines and Terra holds Virgil’s hand tightly, sensing his fear.

 

"Virgil don't do anything stupid just let it go." 

 

“No, something’s wrong.” Virgil looks around. “Get them somewhere safe... now.”

 

Logan frowns and he takes off with the kids. Virgil starts walking. It’s almost like the calm before a storm, how the leaves turn upside down in the wind before it dies down. Only for the first drop of rain to hit the dirt, then another, and another. But no, there’s no wind, no rain, not even the plants can tell him what it is. Just a gut feeling that Remy was right, that they brought the hunters right to the Terrorlings.

 

…

 

The Terrorlings at Judy’s house bunch together, hiding amongst each other. Judy gives them all the blankets and pillows she can. Emile has the room smell like lavender witch helps keep the tense down. 

The young woman with the baby looks up, keeping her son close.  **“They’re coming. They’re coming to take us back. To kill you.”**

 

Emile holds her hand. "I won't let them. Judy take them underground."

 

"Wait someone is actually coming?"

 

"We have a good sense of danger. Just do it." 

 

Judy nods. "Ok everyone follow me and remain calm." The herd of Terrorlings make their way underground. The house plants wave wildly, trying to get Emile’s attention. Emile goes outside. The foliage keeps her hidden, the grass moving to point a path. Emile stealthy follows it putting her mask on. 

She gets to an alley near the city plaza. She sees Virgil crouched and hiding behind a trash bin, eyes closed, looking focused. 

 

She goes over. "You sense it too?" Virgil nods. "I can make some calls get the police involved." 

 

“But we don’t even know what  _ it _ is.” Virgil opens his eyes and looks at her. “I can’t find anything.”

 

"I'm going to protect around the house. The Terrorlings are scared and me being there will keep the little ones calm." Emiles gets ready to move.

 

“Okay. Good luck. Stay out of sight. They may not know where they are. Let’s try to keep it that way.” Emile nods and leaves. Virgil turns on his disguise and starts walking into the plaza, keeping alert but trying to not look suspicious.

 

...

 

Logan is on the speeder as he goes down the road. When a car comes and hits him. Logan, Terra and George go flying. George and Terra scream. They roll across the street. George and Terra slide farther away. Logan is out cold. George is out as well but Terra is awake and in pain. 

 

Men comes out of the car and ignore Logan as they go for Terra and George. A few people on the side go to help Logan as some take video of the event. Terra breaths heavy as the men quickly approach him. "Stay away from us." He holds George protectly. The men just chuckle and move closer. Terra releases the gas and they scream. The gas quickly spreads and some of the crowd begin to scream. Terra stands up and starts to limp away. He cries in pain and hides behind a tree. 

 

He pulls his watch off and gives it to George and lies him down. He feels panic raises but he pushes it down no matter how hard it is. He moves out. One of the men grabs him. Terra trashes. "You little shit hold still." The man stabs him with a needle and Terra gasps. The man drops him. "Move now!" They all run off. 

 

Terra breaths heavy as his heart picks up speed and he panics. He screams as his form changes. The bonds slide off his oil body. Terra curls up as he grows in mass and size. Black oily ink drips from his form and his eyes turn from their bright pink to a blood red. His hands turn into claws and his teeth grow long and sharp. His clothes get absorbed into his form. He claws at his head trying desperately to stay in control to calm down but quickly fails as he continues to grow in size. Tentacles grow out of his back he stands up to a height of 9ft and roars loudly with an echo and demotic undertone. People scream and scatter.

 

Virgil spins around, eyes widening. He takes off running towards the stampede of footsteps he feels echo through the ground and into his chest. A little bit away Emile hears the screaming and panic. She runs towards it. Virgil and Emile meet with a raging ink monster and Logan unconscious bleeding on the road.

Virgil looks between the monster and Logan before extending his hand, the ground coming up to create a wall around the monster while the rocks underneath Logan lift him up and bring him closer to Virgil. 

 

“Where’s Terra and George!?”

 

Emile looks at the monster. "That is Terra." Emile jumps and fire shoots out of her feet letting her fly. 

 

Virgil looks towards the monster in disbelief. He sees men running out of the corner of his eye. “HEY!” They keep running. “WAIT!” Virgil raises his hand, trapping the men in a tall corral of rocks and dirt, too steep to climb out and too thick to dig.

 

Emile flies up to Terra. "Terra!" Terra swings at her. Emile dodges. "Woah it's ok Terra. No one is going to hurt you." Terra continues to roar. Emile flues side to side. She takes a deep breath and start humming before then singing.

 

"Come home little one

There nothing to be scared of

Don't be scared of the big man

They just don't understand

 

Breath in little one

There is nothing to be scared of

Mother will protect you

Father will protect you

We will protect you

Little one little one" 

 

Emile continues to sway and Terra follows her.

 

"Breath in little one

Nothing will hurt you little one."

 

Emile hums and lands on Terra's head. She rubs his head.

 

"Come home little one

There is nothing to be done

You are safe little one

Don't be scared of the big man 

They just don't understand

 

Little one little one. 

You are loved little one

Don't be scared little one

Mother is here to protect you."

 

Terra starts to sway. Emile flies off and continues to look at Terra.

 

"Come home little one

You are loved little one

Don't be scared little one

We will protect you." 

 

Terra starts to shrink and Emile follows him down. Soon it's just normal Terra. Emile holds his unconscious body. "Well will protect you." Emile promises.

 

Virgil presses pieces of his shirt that he tore off to Logan’s wounds. He glances over at Emile and Terra and smiles. He looks back down at his work then over at the dirt corral where he has the men trapped.

They try to climb on each other to get out. Police and an ambulance come rushing in. Virgil kisses Logan’s head and lets the medical team take him. He goes over to the corral and lets it crumble, dirt collecting around each of their feet, keeping them in place.

 

Emile let's them take Terra. "There is one more." Emile goes over behind the tree. She takes the watch off and cares George over. The ambulance hooks Everyone up and drives off. An officer comes up to Virgil. 

 

"Hello Virgil."

 

“Hey.” Virgil glares at the men. “Start talking. What did you do to Terra?” The men stay silent, glaring back.

 

"Woah Virgil calm down. What happened?"

 

“These guys did something to my son and turned him into an ink monster.”

 

The officer as a weird look to him. "Ink monster." He pulls out a notebook and pen.

 

Virgil grabs the leader of the men and yanks him out of the dirt, flipping him over his shoulder, and landing him on the ground. “What did you do!?” He groans but doesn't say anything. 

 

The officer pushes Virgil back. "Virgil we will take it from here. You want to arrest people join the force but until thank you for catching the suspects." Another officer, Terrance comes over and starts handcuffing the leader.

 

Virgil bites his lip and looks back at the men before looking at the officer. “Fine.” He walks away.

 

Emile goes over to him. "You did great Virgil." 

 

Virgil sighs. "We should head to the-" 

 

A news crew comes up. "Virgil, Virgil do you know what happened here?"

 

Virgil turns away and starts walking, head down and pulling his hood up. He stops.  _ ‘If I don’t say something, they’ll brand Terra as a dangerous animal.’  _ He squeezes his eyes shut and turns back around. “Yes.”

 

The crowd of reporter surrounds him. Emile pushes them back. A dozen people calling Virgil's name. "Was this a terrorist attack? Where did the monster come from? Is Logan going to be ok?"

 

“Logan will be fine. We don’t know who these people were, but they did something to my son and turned him into that monster. It’s not his fault, he’s just a child trying to protect himself. Remember the drug Quentin used? How it made you do things you didn’t want to do? Same thing. I’m sorry for anyone or anything that got hurt, but he had no control.”

 

"Son?" The reporters continues their questions. "How long has the monster been your son? Is it difficult to raise a being of another race? Why would you take one into your home?"

 

“He’s not a monster! He’s a scared Terrorling! And it’s not difficult when you take the time to get to know and understand them! He’s just like any other child. Inquisitive, joyful, full of life. I took him in because he had no where else. Because I love him and if ANYONE dares to try and hurt him I will PERSONALLY speak with you.”

 

Emile whispers in his ear. "Calm down." 

 

"Do you know who did this? Video recordings so that Logan was hit by a car."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. “No. We don’t know.”

 

Terrance comes over. "Ok folks this is a crime scene please move along and we will release a report once we got all the facts."

 

Virgil pulls his hood up and tries to sneak away, but the reporters keep crowding him. He feels hands on him, reaching for him, the pressure of multiple bodies crammed together, and in the middle of it, him. He breathes quickly and shakes. The ground shakes with him.

 

Emile pushes the reporters back. "Stop your crowding him!" The reporters don't seem to listen. Emile grabs Virgil and blasts into the air and flies off.

 

Virgil holds onto her and squeezes his eyes shut, focusing ok his breathing. “Don’t go back to the house. We can’t lead them to the others.”

 

"We’re going to the hospital." Virgil nods.


	12. Hospital Demonstration

Emile talks to a nurse. Emile nods and goes back to Virgil. "She says they will all live but Logan and George was a close call." Virgil looks down and nods. He keeps his hoodie zipped since he lost his shirt to the cause of slowing Logan’s bleeding. Emile rubs his back. "They found a needle stuck in Terra's arm. They manage to get it out and it's going into testing."

 

“Good.”

 

Emile looks down. "I'm so sorry Virgil."

 

“It’s not your fault. We knew the risks and yet we were careless. It won’t happen again.” Virgil vows.

 

"You don't know that." Emile rubs her face. "This is all they needed to raise fear in the hearts of the people."

 

“Well I’m not letting that happen. I didn’t want to speak, but I knew if I didn’t they would just continue calling Terra a monster.”

 

"Let's just hope this works out in the meantime Logan..." Emile sighs and pulls out her phone. "I found a video." Virgil looks at it and takes it.

 

He plays the video. A Stellio looks to be in the middle of a vlog type of video when Logan drives by but quickly gets hit by a car sending him and the kids flying. The vloger turns around. "Holy shit." Virgil covers his mouth. The men comes out of the car and goes over to the kids. Terra screams at them. "Leave us alone!" George not moving. The men just laugh and move closer. Virgil clenches his fist. A gas leaves Terra and the men scream. The vloger runs and hides behind a building. "Holy shit what is going on?" Terra limps away from the men and go behind a tree. The vloger goes back to Logan. "Shit man he doesn't look good." The small amount of people helping him run at the sight of gas. Virgil’s eyes remain glued to the screen. The camera goes back to Terra in his Terrorlings form. He seems to be moving closer to Logan. "Who's this?" One of the men grabs him. Terra screams and trashes. 

 

"Hold still you little shit." He stabs Terra with the needle. Terra screams and the man drops him and runs off. Virgil doesn't recognize him. He must have escaped. Then Terra's transformation takes place.

 

Virgil pauses the video and goes back. He takes a screenshot and sends it and the video to himself. He pulls out his phone and quickly makes a post on his media.  _ ‘To those of you who wanted to know what happened-‘ _ he posts a link to the video then the screenshot of the man.  _ ‘This man was not arrested. Please keep an eye out and call law enforcement if you see him.’  _ He clicks post and within seconds, his notifications start going off though it’s not surprising given he’s hardly active.

 

Emile rubs his back. "Logan and George are in a coma."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. His hands start shaking.  _ ‘They’ll be okay. They’ll be okay. Shh. Breathe. But George is so young. And Logan-‘ _

 

"They are alive. I pulled some favors and have the best people watching them." Virgil nods. Emile hugs him. A nurse comes out quickly. "Terra won't calm down." Virgil races past her. Emile races after him. They follow the sounds of screaming to a room. Terra is balling his eyes out and the nurses are rocking themselves in the corner.

 

Virgil steps closer. “Terra?”

 

Terra looks at him.  **"Daddy!"** Virgil opens his arms. Terra reaches for him crying hard. Emile goes and helps the nurses out. Virgil hugs him and holds him close, soothing him. He hums. Terra holds him.  **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"**

 

“Shh. You did nothing wrong. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

 

**"I didn't mean too. I really tried."**

 

“I know and you did so good.” Virgil kisses his head. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

**"Logan-"**

 

“Is alive.”

 

**"George?"**

 

“Also alive. They’re both sleeping right now.”

 

Terra nods.  **"I'm so scared."** His heart beat is high.

 

“I know.” Virgil takes Terra’s hand and places it on his chest. “Breathe with me.” He takes a deep breath.

Terra takes a deep breath. He smells Virgil's lavender scent and leans in closer. Virgil smiles and nuzzles him. He exhales slowly before taking another deep breath. Terra follows his heart beat slowly a little but is still too high. It's like he race a mile non stop. Virgil hums and continues to hold him. “Can the nurses come in and give you some medicine or not yet?”

 

Terra shakes his head and grips Virgil with his one decent hand.  **"Scary."**

 

Virgil rubs his thumb over Terra’s hand. “Okay. What about me or Emile?”

 

Terra nods his head. The door opens and Terra jumps. Emile walks in with a lavender plant. "Shh it's ok. It's just me." Emile closes the door and walks closer. Terra continues to lean on Virgil.

 

Virgil nuzzles him. “Hey, Em? Can you ask if one of us can give him an anesthetic?”

 

"I work here I can do it." Emile comes closer and give the planet to Terra. She goes to get the needle. She whispers to Virgil. "Distract him."

 

Virgil takes Terra’s hand and lets him feel the petals. “You like them?”

 

**"They smell nice."** Terra smells the plant.

 

“Yeah. I like lavender too.” Virgil chuckles. Emile slowly puts the needle in and Terra flinches and tries to pull away. “Shh...” it’s okay. This will help the pain.” Virgil says, petting his head. Terra leans on him. His eyes feel heavy and he quickly falls asleep. Virgil lays him down and kisses his head.

 

"The results came back from the needle." Emile slowly takes the needle out of Terra. "It was a panic serum, it causes increased sense, heart raises, can make you hallucinate. Just over all cause you to panic. There was nothing he could do to stop the transformation." Emile sighs.

 

Virgil nods. “That’s why his pulse was so high...”

 

"It’s still in his system. Probably why he gassed the nurses."

 

“Yeah.”

 

Emile looks down. "I don't know what to do."

 

“There’s nothing we can do but wait and help him heal...”

 

Emile shakes her head. "Not just that. Everything. Logan is a coma. He got hurt trying to save my people and now everyone is going to be more scared of us!" Emile clutches her fist.

 

“No they won’t. You guys didn’t put Logan in a coma.”  _ ‘Wait... Logan’s out. How will he keep up with the speeches and stuff for being mayor?’ _

 

"I know it was those damn T.P.O. members but there is not prove of it." Emile starts pacing.

 

“There will be. We have three of them, and everyone’s looking for the fourth.”

 

"They have nothing if they won't talk."

 

“You guys gotta have something. A lie detector? Something?” Emile shakes her head. Virgil sighs. He looks out the door for a moment before pulling out his phone and looking through the comments on his last post.

 

_ 'This poor child' _

 

_ 'oh no Logan!' _

 

_ 'Who the fuck!?' _

 

_ 'This is why Terrorlings need to go.' _

 

_ 'we need to find that guy' _

 

_ 'I hope everyone is alright." _

 

_ 'WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BABY!?' _

 

_ 'That monster could have done real damage' _

_ 'fuck you dude it's just a kid.' _

_ ' that "kid" will destory Everything if she gets a little spook.'  _

 

_ 'We need to stop the T.P.O.!' _

_ 'How do you know it was them!?' _

_ 'Who else who run over Logan and two kids!?' _

_ 'Virgil should keep a better look on his 'Son'.' _

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. He’s not one for public speaking, social anxiety always got the better of him. But in high school he used to anonymously run a page that was LGBT friendly and would cover important topics concerning the community.  _ ‘I can do that again.’ _ He thinks and starts a new post. 

 

_ “Thank you all for your concern. Logan and the kids are currently being treated. We found out that the oldest that was transformed was injected with a serum that heightened his senses, causing symptoms like that of an anxiety attack. There was nothing he could do to stop the transformation. I just spoke with him and he has apologized for it, though it’s not his fault.  _

 

_ The man is still unaccounted for. If you have any other questions please feel free to comment and I will reply to as many as I can.” _

 

He quickly gets replies. 

 

_ 'So glad to hear there ok.' _

 

_ 'We will help in any way we can!' _

 

_ 'T.P.O. is going down!' _

 

_ 'I hope the little monster dies in the hospital.' there are many replies hitting that one about how awful that person is. _

 

_ 'Why did they attack them? They weren't doing anything wrong!' _

 

_ 'That 'monster' was protecting a baby. Give him a fucking metal.'  _

 

_ 'Is there anything we can do to help them while they heal?' _

 

He replies to the last one.  _ ‘Try to keep yourselves calm. Terrorlings can sense fear and it makes it difficult for them to stay calm as well. Also, keep an eye out for any unusual people or actions.’ _

 

_ 'How many Terrorlings are here?' _

 

_ ‘Unfortunately that is classified.’ _ Virgil replies then quickly adds to it.  _ ‘We don’t want T.P.O to know.’ _

 

_ 'they shouldn't be here.' _

 

Virgil looks at the username. Stellio Pride it reads.

 

_ ‘Where do you suggest they go? On every other planet they are hunted and tortured, trained to be the creatures of our nightmares, made out to be something they aren’t. They’re home planet is in ruins. They are nearly extinct. So please, if you have a better idea I’d love to hear it.’  _ Virgil hits send and waits.

 

_ 'Its not our problem' _

 

_ ‘Then what are we? What is Stellio and what does it stand for?’ _

 

_ 'we protect our own! Not there monsters' _

 

Virgil’s eyes narrow.  _ ‘I can speak your language.’ _ he thinks and starts typing, ignoring the number of likes his comments are getting. ‘ _ If we just let the T.P.O continue their trade and mistreatment of the Terrorlings, What’s to stop someone from using them as an army against Stellio? What would be not only the physical consequences of that, but the mental and emotional ones as well? Being the ones responsible for wiping out an entire race, when we had the chance to save them from extinction AND from the horrors they’ve experienced. THEY. DO. NOT. HAVE. TO. BE. MONSTERS.’ _ He quickly starts writing more.  _ ‘Also, what if Stellios were going extinct? Wouldn’t you want someone to help us? What if your family and your friends were being tortured and forced to do things that harmed others?’ _

 

Setillio pride Doesn't respond back. There’s some comments of ‘you tell them!’ And ‘preach!’ Virgil keeps scrolling to see if there’s any other comments that he needs to reply to. Most of the negative one disappears. Virgil smiles a bit and turns his phone off, standing up. He looks at Emile. “You hungry?” Emile is gone. Virgil bites his lip and looks around. He leans down and kisses Terra’s head once more before heading out. 

 

He goes to the lobby where a group of people are gathered, some wearing black with pink stripes haphazardly painted, some holding signs that say ‘save the Terrorlings!’. They cheer when they see Virgil. He waves to be friendly and goes to the counter. “Can I see Logan?” He whispers to the nurse. The nurse nods. The crowd continues to cheer and Virgil realizes the patients can probably hear them. He takes a deep breath. _ ‘Here goes nothing.’  _ He steps out in front of all of them, quickly getting surrounded.  _ ‘You’re fine. You’re okay.’ _ “EVERYONE!” They easily fall silent. “I appreciate your support, but please remember this is a hospital where people are trying to rest. Please take your demonstration outside.”

 

The crowd goes outside. A man catches Virgil’s eye. He wears one of the black hats with pink edging, and he keeps his head down. Virgil’s eyes widen and for a split second the man sees him. A thousand thoughts race through Virgil’s head, some of  _ ‘what is he doing here? Is it really him?’ _ But his body is already moving, chasing after the man who starts running. The crowd looks confused but figures Virgil is chasing this man for some reason. They drop their signs and join the chase. Virgil raises his hand and the ground shifts to trip him. The man is quickly surrounded by the crowd, and Virgil is well aware of the phones out and recording. He pins the man down. “Someone call law enforcement!”

 

A few start calling while others record. "Terrorlings are devils and need to be destroy!"

 

Virgil slaps his hand over the man’s mouth. “If that’s what you think, then why are you wearing ‘save the Terrorlings’ merch?” The guy takes the advantage of his free hand and hits the side of Virgil’s neck. Virgil coughs and releases him in shock, hands going to his neck. He tries to escape but a group of people tackle him to the ground. Virgil keeps a hand on his neck and stands up, wincing slightly but he’s soon able to let go of it. Some of the people start beating up the guy. Part of Virgil wants to let them, but the wiser part says to stop it. “HEY!” Virgil calls and they pause. “Physical violence won’t solve this!” The crowd stops.

 

“He hit you!” A teen boy of Creation replies. 

 

“Yes and I’ve been hit many times. That doesn’t change the fact that repaying pain for pain won’t help.”

 

Terrence walks up. "I swear Virgil do you ever take a break?" He jokes.

 

“Nope.” Virgil sounds dead serious, eyes never leaving the man pinned under the mob.

 

"Alright Everyone up." He goes and handcuffs the man. He pulls him up and holds him tight. "You know the offer still stands with you want to join the force."

 

“I’ll think about it.” Virgil says.

 

"Alright, see you later and I hope Logan and the kids are ok. If you want I can set some guards to protect them."

 

“That would be helpful. Thanks.” Virgil heads back to the hospital.


	13. The Mayor

The crowd decides to help protect the hospital and stays outside. Virgil gets to Logan's room. Logan lies asleep in the bed beaten, bruise, and swollen in the arms and legs. His wounds have been clean and wrapped. Virgil sits next to him, frowning. He lays his hand over Logan’s, the ring having been removed and put in a locker with his other things for safe keeping. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more...” Virgil whispers, not expecting an answer. There’s a knock on the door before it opens. A male Stellio of Leadership steps in wearing a clean pressed suit and tie. 

 

“Virgil Sanders. I need you to follow me.” 

 

Virgil raises a brow. “Who are you?”

 

“An ambassador.”

 

“For who?”

 

“The mayor of Leadership.”

 

Virgil looks back at Logan. “Nope.”

 

“Sir the mayor would like to discuss-“

 

“I’m not the one you should be talking to.” Virgil’s eyes never leave Logan.

 

The ambassador follows his gaze. “Aquarius would consider you a more than worthy candidate to take his place while he recovers.” 

 

Virgil closes his eyes for a moment before standing up and kissing Logan’s head. He goes to the ambassador and looks him in the eyes. “This better not be a trap.”

 

The ambassador remains calm and opens the door for him. Virgil walks through and out to the lobby. There are what Virgil would call secret service holding back the crowd and creating a path to an limo like speeder with a convertible roof. 

 

“Virgil! Virgil where are you going!?” Someone calls. 

 

“To a meeting.” Virgil replies and gets in. The ambassador goes around to the other side and gets in before the speeder takes off. 

 

Virgil tries to fight the urge to fidget, but in the tense silence he can’t help it and starts playing with his drawstrings, reminding him he’s still shirtless save for his hoodie.

They make their way over to a tall building. "Follow me sir."

 

Virgil gets out and looks up at the marble walls. It reminds him for a moment of when he brought down the town hall and he has to remind himself to breathe. He follows the ambassador through halls of different stone, pictures hanging on the walls of influential figures who came before. Virgil stops at one, a male, but he looks to be human.

 

"This way." The ambassador calls out.

 

Virgil continues on, still wondering about the picture. The ambassador leads him to a door and opens it. "Sir, Virgil Sanders is here."

 

“Come in.” Virgil walks in and looks around. There isn’t much there decorations wise, just professional and work things. "Welcome Virgil, please sit down." Virgil pulls up a chair and sits down, eyeing the mayor wearily. "Now I've called you here to talk about the Terrorling situation you and Aquarius have brought to us."

 

“Okay.” Virgil keeps his fidgeting hands hidden.

 

"As I thank you for being it up I will say I do not agree with you bring them here."

 

“Okay.”

 

"For the safety of everyone please rally up all of them and take them somewhere else."

 

“Where would you have me take them?”

 

"I don’t know, maybe Saturn. Anywhere is fine just not here."

 

“Saturn is known to have black market traders hiding there. I am not removing the Terrorlings until you can guarantee their safety. But you can’t even do that given T.P.O was SUPPOSED to be their protection, but turns out they’re just using them. Did you ever visit the planet? See what state the Terrorlings were in? Did you ever see just what exactly it is you were supporting?”

 

"Yes and we thought it was fine. What Logan showed us was not what we were shown when we checked. It was quite shocking really."

 

Virgil frowns. “What were you shown?”

 

"We shown happy communities. Free meals and playing areas for the children."

 

“There was none of that anywhere. The whole planet has been scorched. What- did they show you a commercial or something?”

 

"It was video yes."

 

Virgil frowns deeper, holding eye contact with the mayor, something Roman taught him to make people feel like he wasn’t as scared as he was. “Do you believe the Terrorlings are dangerous?”

 

"Yes they are dangerous but so is everyone else. We definitely need a new system to protect them."

 

Virgil’s face softens. ‘ _Maybe he really didn’t know.’_ “Well until there’s a safer place, they stay here.”

 

"Virgil I understand why you think they should be here...how many are here?"

 

“That’s classified.”

 

The Mayor sighs "Ok well my point is that we only have so much food and given how our system is equal portions a quick increase of population decrease the amount of food Everyone can have."

 

“I understand your concern.”

 

"So you will move them?"

 

“Yup.”

 

"Thank you if there is any way we can help let us know."

 

“Okay.” Virgil stands.

 

The mayor stands and offers a hand shake. "Thank you for your time."

 

Virgil takes it. “Yeah no problem.”

 

The Mayor smiles. "Oh and I do hope Logan gets better."

 

“Thanks.” Virgil turns to leave.

 

The Mayor sits back down. He watches Virgil close the door. He looks at the ambassador. "Find those Terrorlings. I want them off my planet and back on Terror." 

 

"Yes sir." 

 

...

 

Virgil watches out the window on the drive back, thinking over the conversation. He knows the mayor would play dumb. He also knows he’s trying to find the Terrorlings. There’s no way he’s moving them, and they won’t have to worry about the food drain given Judy has a garden. They pull into a parking lot and Virgil raises a brow. “Where are we?” He asks the driver. 

 

“Just need some fuel.” The driver gets out and heads into the building. Virgil waits, but he doesn’t come back. He frowns and gets out, going to the building. It looks like a convenience store, snacks and drinks lining the shelf. The driver is no where to be seen. 

 

“Would you like something?” The cashier asks, smiling in a friendly manner. Virgil looks around before picking up a drink and coming over to the counter. The cashier swipes it before grabbing a bottle opener from under the counter. In a flash, he opens the bottle and handing it back to him. 

 

“Thanks.” Virgil takes a sip. “Did a guy come through by chance?” 

 

“Oh yeah! He came this way. Here.” The cashier walks around and leads Virgil to a door. They head through and the bright light makes Virgil wince. He walks as straight as he can, but for some reason he feels off balance. The cashier opens a door to another room and Virgil walks in, the sudden darkness making him blind to the chair he walks into. He looks around in confusion. Something tells him something’s off, but it’s like that sense is being drowned out. He sits down on the chair and lays his head on the desk, getting tired. He doesn’t remember what he was doing. 

 

“Sir?”

 

“‘M fine...” Virgil mumbles, falling off the chair. 

 

...

 

He’s at the door of Judy’s house with Emile. His body screams in pain, as if trying to tell him this is wrong, that he’s not here. He watches the 30 Terrorlings playing with each other. He wants to smile but he’s in so much pain.

 

...

 

Virgil’s screams fill the room as the people work. They watch the screen replaying the memory of him dropping off the Terrorlings. 

 

“30 little monsters on our planet.” One tuts. Another looks at Virgil who had wires connected to his temples and one on the back of his neck. His arms and legs are bound, eyes closed as he “dreams” of his memory. This process was outlawed when experiments began showing it was too painful for the patient, some even dying. However it was very good at getting information. 

 

“Find out where then take him off. We don’t need a martyr.”

 

…

 

Emile stands guard in the house. The area is full of traps while the Terrorlings and Judy are protected underground. She sips her tea to keep calm. There’s a knock on the door. Emile hides and ready's her staff.

 

“Em?” Virgil’s voice calls. Emile looks out the window. Virgil gives a small wave. 

 

Emile opens the door. "What are you doing here?"

 

“I...” Virgil frowns and looks behind him. He shrugs and looks back. “I just wanted to visit I guess.” He looks tired.

 

Emile looks at him. "Are you feeling ok?"

 

“I’m kinda tired... I must have fallen asleep on the way back.”

 

Emile nods "Ok come on." Emile let's him in and closes the door. "You can rest on the couch." Virgil lays down and closes his eyes. Emile senses the Terrorlings’ fear spike. Emile feels the ground shake a little. She grabs Virgil. "WAKE UP!"

 

Virgil lifts his head. “What?”

 

"You are crushing the Terrorlings!"

 

“What? I’m not doing anything!”

 

"Then why is the ground shaking?"

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

Emile goes outside. She sees speeders with crates of Terrorlings zooming away. "No!" She blasts towards them. "Release the gas!" The scare Terrorlings release a black gas and the scooter falls over. Children and few teens start crying. Emile goes over and punches the driver as he's trap under the scooter. She pins him. "Who sent you? How did you find them?" The driver grunts and stays silent.

 

Emile growls and starts burning his arm. "TALK!"

 

The driver screams. “I DONT KNOW! I JUST HAD ORDERS!”

 

"From where?"

 

“I DONT KNOW!” 

 

Virgil runs out, nearly tripping over his own feet. “What-“

 

A few more speeders race by full of Terrorlings. Judy comes running out. “I’m sorry! I tried to stop them!”

 

Emile knocks the driver out and races out. "Virgil a little help!"

 

Virgil raises his hand but nothing happens, though he seems unfocused and tired, like he might fall over at any second. Emile blasts at the drivers. They dodge her attacks and disappear into the forest. Emile chases after not caring of the flame trail she is leaving. Judy pulls out her phone. Virgil stumbles but catches himself, only to fall to the ground. Emile races around the trees following on of the speeders.

One gets a lucky shot and blasts her off. Another throws a device that makes a high pitched sound, paralyzing her. Emile lies on the ground with the forest quickly getting engulfed in flames. _'No...I failed.'_

 

_..._   
  


Virgil wakes up in a hospital bed. He looks around in confusion. Judy looks up. "Oh thank goodness your awake. How do you feel?"

He continues looking around. “Where’s Emile?”

"She's a few doors down."

Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. “What... What happened?”

"Men in dark clothes came down into the underground hiding hole and rounded the Terrorlings up. Emile came and manage to stop one of them before chasing after the other two. I called for help, good thing I did because the forest was on fire and you passed out. Emile got shot in the shoulder and is currently paralyzed, but she will be fine."

Virgil’s eyes widen. “The Terrorlings...”

"Sadly Emile was only able to save 10 of them."

Virgil closes his eyes. “19 gone...” he looks down. “I didn’t tell them. I didn’t tell anyone... how did they find them?”

"I don't know, you were really tired is everything ok?"

Virgil shakes his head and rubs his face. “The mayor of Leadership wanted to talk to me. An ambassador came to get me, brought me to the mayor’s office, then... brought me back I think?” Virgil looks confused. “I don’t know. I don’t remember getting to your house.”

"I can asks the nurse to give you a drug test if you like?"

“Drug test?” Virgil looks confused and frowns deeper. “I feel fine now.”

"Ok, I don't know I'm a farmer." She sighs "This is quite the mess you have gotten yourself into young man."

Virgil flops back on the bed. “Tell me about it.” He glances at her. “I’m sorry I dragged you into it.”

She waves him off. "I'm 60 years old, I do not fear death. I only wish to help those in need."

Virgil blinks. “H-How long do Stellios live?” ‘ _ Way to go Virgil.’ _

Judy giggle "About a 100, 120 if ya lucky. How long to Terrians live for?"

Virgil looks down. “The average is 79... some die younger... my dad just missed his 50th birthday by a few months.”

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Judy frowns

Virgil shrugs. “ ‘s fine.”

"Well if you feel fine and are ready to go I can called the nurse."

Virgil nods. “Okay.”

Judy leaves the room. A minute later a nurse comes in with a clipboard. "Ok Virgil just sign here and your free to go."

Virgil takes the clipboard and signs it. He slides off the bed and stands up. The nurse hands him a bag with his clothes. Virgil goes to the changing room and slips them on, stuffing his things into his pockets and pulling his hood up. He looks at himself in the mirror and does a double take. He’s not a defenseless little shrimp anymore, that’s for sure. The bullies back in middle school wouldn’t dare mess with him now. Even still he looks exhausted, even if he did have eyeshadow on right now it would have a hard time hiding it. He stares at himself and remembers the picture of that man in the Leadership courthouse. 

He pulls out his phone and searches for ‘terrian’. A number of websites come up with information on Terrian’s, but it’s not what he’s looking for. He searches up ‘famous Terrian’ and finds a picture of the photo in the court house. 

Virgil looks closer at the man, then at the name. ‘Sanders’ is all it says. He looks at the man’s eyes and his world stops. 

...

“Virgil! Virgil look at this!” 

A six year old Virgil comes out and looks up at his father, holding something. Virgil reaches up and his father picks him up and lets him play with the rounded piece of metal.

“Do you like it?” His father smiles. 

Virgil nods absently, playing with it curiously. “What is it?”

“That’s classified.” His father chuckles but leans in and whispers. “It’s a piece of a spaceship.” Virgil gasps and looks up at his father who smiles down at him with love. 

“Thomas! Stop filling the kid’s head with nonsense!”

His father’s smile falters a moment and he sets Virgil down. “Go play.” He encourages and goes to speak with his husband. 

...

Virgil blinks, tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision. He starts reading as much information as he can but a knock interrupts him. 

“Virgil? Are you okay?” The nurse calls on the other side of the door.

“Y-Yeah.” Virgil wipes his eyes and tosses his phone back in his pocket. His investigation will have to wait.

He goes out to the lobby and meets Judy there.

"The police have taken the remaining Terrorlings into their care."

Virgil looks panicked. “NO!” He runs out.

Judy follows him. "Virgil."

“THEY CANT!” Virgil turns to her. “THEY’LL TAKE THEM TOO!”

"I'm sorry Virgil I thought I could trust them."

Virgil hops on a speeder. He looks her in the eyes, his own full of pain. “You can’t trust anyone.” He nods behind himself. “Get on.” She gets on.


	14. Virgil Joins the force

They race off to the station. Virgil practically vaults off and races in. “OFFICER TERRANCE!”

 

The worker at the counter looks at Virgil and Judy. "Virgil please do not yell."

 

“Where’s Officer Terrance?” Virgil ignores the comment, partially getting tired of everyone knowing his name.

 

"In his office, would you like me to call him?"

 

“Please.”

 

The lady picks up the phone. "Hello... Virgil is here to see you." She looks at the phone. "He hanged up, a little rude." 

 

Terrance comes rushing around the corner. "Virgil-"

 

“I’m joining.” Virgil interrupts him.

 

"Oh." He smiles, "That's great well come to my office, and I'll get you the paperwork." Virgil follows him back. Terrance's office is neat; he sits down and pulls out the paperwork. He hands it to Virgil. "What finally got you to join?"

 

Virgil looks up at him. “You have the Terrorlings.”

 

"Oh yeah, we're just trying to protect them. Don't want to lose any more of them. I also got guards protecting Terra, George, and Logan, just like I said I would. Oh and Emile. Can't let anyone know her secret."

 

Virgil’s eyes widen. “How... how did you know?”

 

Terrance chuckles "We grew up together. Practically siblings. It was my Dad who saved her from a slave ship when she was a kid. So yeah she's family."

 

“O-oh...” Virgil looks down for a moment, tapping the pen on the papers. He looks up. “The Terrorlings aren’t safe. Not under law enforcement. It’s too easy for someone to slip in and take them. Plus they’re scared and need people they trust.”

 

Terrance leans back and nods "Ok, I can see where you are coming from. I just don't know where to put them. Figure if I have them here, I can keep a close eye on them."

 

“Are you like the head officer or something?” Virgil continues signing papers.

 

"No I'm not the chief, but I have a good relationship with him. He's my brother."

 

“Cool.” Virgil doesn’t lookup. “You can track the ships, right? Where did they go?”

 

"Yeah, I can track ship logs." He goes to his computer. "I'm guessing you want to see if anyone has left the planet. The answer is yes, and I have a crew in pursuit."

 

“They went for Terror, didn’t they?”

 

"Reports say yes." Terrance sighs, "Fucking bastards." Virgil raises a brow and slides the completed paperwork back to him. Terrance looks them over. "Sorry lost my cool."

 

“It’s fine. You’re not the only one.” Virgil crosses his arms and leans back.

 

Terrance files them away. "Ok, welcome to the force, partner."

 

Virgil smirks. “Thanks. Can I visit the Terrorlings?”

 

"Yeah, but you might not like it."

 

Virgil frowns. “I’ve seen worse. I need to see them. Let me send my friend home then I’ll be back.”

 

"Ok, I'll meet you there." 

 

Virgil stands and goes to the front. Judy walks up to him. "So what's the plan?"

 

“I’ll figure it out when I see them,” Virgil whispers. “You can head home. I’ll be by as soon as I can.” Judy nods and heads out. Virgil goes back to Terrance.

 

He hands Virgil a badge. "You're going to need this."

 

Virgil puts it on his hoodie. “I also need a shirt.”

 

Terrance raises an eyebrow. "Ok, but let's see the Terrorlings first." He leads him to the back where they keep the cells. "It's the best we can do. I know I don't like it either." The cells have blankets and pillows with plates of food and water bottles.

 

Virgil frowns deeply and kneels. One of the little boys look up at him and crawls towards the front while the others stay hidden in the back. Virgil offers his hand through the bars. The little boy wraps his tiny hand around his finger. Virgil smiles softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

**"What happened to the others?"** One girl asks.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and looks down. “We’re working on getting them back.”

 

**"Where is Emile?"** She asks.

 

“She’s at the hospital. She was hurt, but she’ll be back.”

 

The Terrorlings whisper to each other Virgil bites his lip. The boy squeezes his finger. "This is on the hush-hush for now. No one is to know they are here." Terrance says, and Virgil nods. 

 

“Let’s keep it that way. Especially from higher up.”

 

"Higher-ups?"

 

“The mayor of Leadership.”

 

"Why?"

 

“He’s a T.P.O member. His ambassador brought me to him. We talked for a bit, and he kept trying to get specifics on the Terrorlings and saying that we needed to move them off-world. I refused then on the way back; I fell asleep or something... I’m wondering if that’s how they found out where they were.”

 

Terrance frowns. “And with Logan in a coma, there is no one in power to stop him."

 

“Exactly.”

 

Terrance crosses his arms. "Well isn't it nice that the one person running who wants to stop T.P.O. gets hit by a car."

 

“That happens to have two Terrorlings on it.” Virgil looks back at him with a ‘see the connection?’ Look.

 

He nods. "Yeah, sounds too perfect. Alright, no higher-ups."

 

“Thank you.” Virgil looks back at the Terrorlings. “We’ll free you. I promise.”

 

"I know it might be hard to believe, but you can trust Virgil and me."

 

The Terrorlings look amongst each other. “This is Emile’s brother.” Virgil gestures to Terrance. They seem to relax and nod. 

 

Terrance pulls out a walky-talky. "If you need anything call for help on this." He slides it in the cage.

 

The oldest girl takes it and smiles. “I’ll see you soon.” Virgil smiles back, and they head out.

"Here is my number call me if you need anything." His phone rings. "Hold on." He answers it. 

"Yes?" He sighs, "Keep her there on my way." Terrance runs out the door.

Virgil runs after him. “What? What is it?”

"Emile is trying to leave the hospital." He gets in his car.

“Heh. Sounds like me.” Virgil hops in the passenger seat.

They drive to the hospital Emile is fighting with the officer and nurses. "Let me go!"

Terrance runs up. "Emile no! You need to rest." 

"I need to find the Terrorlings."

“Em, I’m working on it. We need you, but not still hurt!” Virgil runs up.

"I'm fine! Ow." She holds her shoulder. "I had them! They were in my reach." 

"Not anymore. I already have crew looking from them."

"How did they find us? I was careful!"

“It was my fault,” Virgil says.

Emile looks at him. "What?"

“I think on the way back from the mayor of Leadership... somehow they found out even though I didn’t tell them anything.”

Emile combs through her hair. "Why did you go to the mayor of Leadership!? I told you he was a member of T.P.O." 

"Em, calm down I know your stress." 

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!"

“I know, that’s why I went. I needed to make sure he didn’t know and wouldn’t find them.” Virgil frowns.

 

"Well, you fuck that one up." 

"Em please calm down," Terrance begs.

Virgil looks down. “We’ll get them back-“

"We better!"

"ENOUGH!" Terrance pushes Emile into her room. "You need to calm down." 

"Terry-" 

"Don't Terry me. We are doing everything we can, but you need to rest." Virgil stays silent.

Tears fill Emile's eyes. "I need to find them. I failed them." Terrance frowns and hugs her.

"We will win, I promise." 

“You didn’t fail them,” Virgil assures.

"Please stay here and rest." 

"I can't I need to do something. Anything. They are my people." 

"And you are my sister, and as your big brother, I am begging you to please stop. At least for now." 

Virgil comes over and puts his hand on Emile’s shoulder. Emile sighs. "Ok, I'll stay." 

“Thank you.” Virgil smiles.

Emile leans on Terrance. "Just find them."

"We will. Think about this. You can be here to protect Logan and the others." Virgil nods in agreement.

"Ok, I can do that." Emile smiles.

Terrance smiles and gives her a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, sis.”

"Whatever bro. Just try not to die and Virgil, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." 

 

Virgil smirks. “Copy that. Two reckless idiots going out to space. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Emile shakes her head. "Alright. Get out of here before I change my mind." 

Terrance and Virgil go back to the car. Virgil hops in the passenger seat again, and Terrance glances at him. Virgil looks at him. “What?”

"Nothing." Terrance looks away and starts the car.

Virgil raises a brow but doesn’t question it. “Hey, can I get a shirt before we leave?”

"Oh yeah. We can stop by your place." He turns the car around. Virgil pulls out his phone and starts a new post on his social media. 

_ ‘I am sad to say that the Terrorlings have been recaptured. We hid them as well as we could but were still found. We are going after them and trying to get them back. I’m sorry I can’t provide more information right now, but anything else would be classified.’ _ He hits post and looks out the window. 

“Classified...” he whispers. They make it to Virgil’s house. Virgil gets out and opens the door. Aquo races out to meet him, and Virgil stares at it.

Terrance comes in. "What's that?"

“Aquo. A robot I was working on when I first met Logan. Named it after him.” Virgil goes to his room and quickly changes into a shirt, moving the badge from his hoodie to the shirt. He grabs his electro-bracelets and two shields. He comes back down and hands one to Terrance.

"And these?"

“Electro bracelet. You make a finger gun at someone, and it sends a shock at them usually knocks them out. These are shields. I made both myself.”

"Cool. Ok, so what is the plan because they might already be at Terror by now." 

Virgil paces the kitchen. His stomach growls, and he grabs a fruit, quickly beginning to eat it as he thinks. He looks at his number then at the table where Logan left his watch. Virgil picks it up and puts it on. “I go in, break some walls, get as many out as I can. Have your men ready to transport them off-planet as fast as they can and take down T.P.O’s defense systems.”

"Wow well ok then. I would say that is illegal, but I can easily make a case for them being a Terrorist group so fuck them lets go."

 

Virgil smirks. “Your ship or mine?”

"Which is bigger?" He goes back to the car.

“Probably yours, if it’s standard edition. Mine is probably faster, though. I made a few modifications.” He winks.

Terrance laughs, "We will take yours for speed then use the other ship to pack in the Terrorlings."

“Okay.” Terrance starts the car and drives them to the shipyard. Virgil looks at him. “Do you know of any other human by the last name, Sanders?”

Terrance thinks. “There was one guy... we learned about him in school. He helped hide a troop of Stellios in his home on Earth during the war against the Dolguis. The troop wanted to commemorate him, so they gave him some stuff and had his picture hung with other notable figures at the capital of Stellio. Why?”

“I think he’s my dad.”

"Oh dang that's cool." 

Virgil looks out the window. “He was a mechanic. We worked on my first car together. He promised me it would only die when it was time to start a new chapter in my life. It was getting there, and then Logan showed up, and I insulted his intelligence, so he fixed my car. Then Deceit came and trashed it.”

"I see, so how do you like this new chapter?"

“I’m not a weakling anymore.” Virgil shrugs. “Logan and I are getting married...” he smiles softly. “So there’s that.”

"Oh, congrats, dude." 

“Thanks.” Virgil plays with a piece of metal on a necklace chain, the Stellio emblem scorched but visible.


	15. Back To Terror

They approach Terror, meeting up with the fleet. “We need one of their ships...” Virgil thinks then frowns. “If I pass out, don’t freak out.”

 

"Ok?"

 

Virgil extends his hand and closes his eyes. A few minutes pass and Terrance doesn’t notice anything changed. “Virgil?” Virgil doesn’t respond. Terrance looks back out the front viewing panel and sees a T.P.O ship coming towards them. Virgil’s hand finally drops to his side, shaking and he breathes heavily, covered in sweat.

"Did you just pull a ship in with your mind?"

“Yup.” Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. “Ah-“ he rubs his temples.

"Ok, you chill." Terrance goes closer to the ship.

“I... don’t think there was anyone.”

"Good." He attaches the ship to theirs.

Virgil catches his breath. He turns the watch on and turns into a Terrorling.

"Woah ok, what's my disguise?"

**“You don’t get one. You’re staying here.”** Virgil turns away and takes his shirt off, leaving it on the ship and slipping his hoodie back on and zipping it up.

"You are going in there alone? Uh, heck no." 

**“Uh, heck, yes. That was the plan you agreed to.”** Virgil turns back, hands on his hips.

Terrance rubs his face. "Yeah I know but ugh fine just be careful. I'll call my crew." 

Virgil nods. “Take care of my ship.” He gives Terrance a device. “When that starts blinking, it means I’m ready.” He goes to the door. It opens to a tunnel connecting the two ships. He enters the T.P.O ship and sets a course for the T.P.O base. The ship lands, and he quickly runs off before someone notices. He wanders. There are more guards this time surrounding the area. Virgil turns on the camera earrings, the footage going to the monitors on his ship. He slips around. 

“HALT!” Virgil turns, and a worker with a baton comes at him. Virgil ducks just in time.

"Terrorling escape," he calls out and takes another swing.

Virgil ducks again.  **“I’m sor-“** he screams as his body spasms. He falls to the ground, gasping for air. Another worker stands above him, holding an electric rod.

"Thanks, let's get him inside." they start to drag him.

 

Virgil lets himself be drag. He looks around, trying to give Terrance as much view of the base as possible before the doors close.

"Ok, what is his number?" The worker checks "5819, oh shit, it's him." The worker drops him. Virgil just lays there, eyes closed. "What should we do?"

“Get him in a cell before he wakes up.” The other grumbles. “Maybe a shock collar or drug him. I don’t know. We’ll ask the boss.”

"I think we should just kill him." The worker continues to drag him. 

“He’s the monster the boss wants.” They get him in a cell. “He just needs to be shown who’s boss.”

_ ‘Good luck with that.’  _ Virgil thinks but doesn’t move.

"By all means but I'm not going near him." 

"What scared of a little Terrorling?" One worker laughs. 

"Whatever man you just watch." They walk away.

Virgil slowly ‘wakes up’ and sits up. He looks around the room. It’s no different than last time he frowns and closes his eyes. He can’t sense anything inside the base; all plants have been killed. He paces his cell before looking out again.  _ ‘I need to wait until most of the workers are gone. I need to get all the Terrorlings in one area for the ships...’ he lays down and waits. ‘Dang it. I need to see up there... but the longer we wait, the more lives could be lost. But if we don’t do this right-‘ _

A worker comes in and walks towards a cell. "Happy birthday 3472, 25 years old. You know what that means." Terrorling starts to scream as the workers force her out of her cage.

**"No, no, no, please!"**

"Shut up." Virgil press against the bars. He looks around quickly and starts causing a ruckus. The worker looks at him. “Oh, your back."

 

Virgil snarls. A panel ‘falls’ from the ceiling and hits the worker on the head. He falls over. The girl looks around, not sure what to do. Virgil gestures her to come over, and she obeys.  **“I’m on a rescue mission. We’re getting you out of here, but you have to listen carefully, okay? I need you to gather as many Terrorlings as you can and tell them to be ready.”**

 

She covers her mouth and nods,  **"We rarely leave the cages."**

**“I know. When it’s time, the cages will break. Then everyone will run as fast as they can to the front gate. Okay? Tell anyone you can but be careful.”** He pauses.  **“Where were they going to take you?”**

**"Today is my death day. Once you are 25, they kill you for space."**

Virgil frowns.  **“Okay, change of plans.”** His cell door opens, and he steps out. He turns off the watch and looks normal. The girl flinches Virgil looks at the worker and starts taking his clothes. He turns the watch back on and looks like the worker. He looks at the girl and offers his hand. “Do you trust me?” She looks at it and takes his hand. Virgil smiles. “Okay. I’m going to hold your arm and pretend I’m taking you to another cell. I promise we’re only pretending.”  She slowly nods.

**"What about him?"** She points at the guard.

Virgil looks down at him. He smirks. “How about...” he drags the guard into a cell, grabs his keys and closes it, locking it. He stuffs the keys in his pocket. “Okay, Let’s go.” He gently holds the girl’s arm, and they head up to the surface. They pass by many other guards, workers, and crying Terrorlings. They go to what seems to be the busiest building. Virgil finds an empty cell and puts the girl in it. “Tell the others. I’ll be back.” He whispers. She nods. Virgil heads out only to run into another guard. 

“Watch where you’re going.” He grumbles. 

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbles and turns away.

He walks by some guards talking. "Here about the Stellio talking shit about us?"

"Yeah now everyone is going to be on our ass."

"Einstein hit him with a car."

 

"Really? Holy shit."

"Yeah, the bastard live though."

"Man, that sucks." 

"Yeah, the boss is thinking of sending someone to finish the job." Virgil pauses and stays hidden. 

“Oh?”

"Yeah, he's currently stuck in the hospital. It should be easy. Even you could do it."

"Hey!" The other workers laugh.

Virgil grabs a piece of paper and makes a note. _ ‘Terrance are you hearing this!? The boss is the mayor of Leadership! Someone needs to protect Logan!’  _ He holds it still for a moment for the camera to catch it before putting it away and continuing. 

“Terrorling escape! I repeat! 5819 has escaped!” Is heard over the intercom Virgil tugs his sleeves further over his arm. “HE TOOK MY PANTS!” An angry voice is heard in the background, and Virgil can’t help but smirk. The guards stop laughing and scatter.

Virgil goes to the maintenance room and waits. He goes back to the room where he left the girl, and all the Terrorlings give him a knowing look. He unlocks the girl’s cell and leads her out. They go to the next building and repeat the same thing. There’s a group of Terrorlings about to be loaded onto a ship who’s engine just happens to die for unknown reasons. The guards look confused and start yelling at each other. Virgil leaves the girl with the group. He looks around and sees they’ve covered almost all of the buildings. There’s just one left-

“HEY! Get back to work!” A worker punches him in the arm and Virgil raises his arms to protect himself, the sleeves pulled up. The worker's eyes widen when he catches the sight of white numbers. He grabs Virgil’s arm who twists it away.

"What the hell!?" He grabs his taser. Virgil kicks him in the head and spins around. He gets up and takes off running. "Terrorling disguised as a guard. Repeats Terrorling disguised as a guard."

Virgil hides and quickly messes with the watch, changing back into a Terrorling. He makes a break to the last building. He makes it in the Terrorlings look at him.  **“I’m on a rescue mission. When the cells open, you all run to the front gate. Understand?”** They nod. Virgil turns around, and there’s a guard there. 

“Hal-“ Virgil makes a finger gun at him, and he falls. He races back outside and closes his eyes. Virgil breathes quickly, body trembling, the cell doors unlock and swing open. Soon swarms of Terrorlings emerge. Virgil pants and looks up. He raises his hand, and all the guard's weapons go flying. He turns the signal on. The guards look confused, a ship starts to come down. "Take that Terrorling down!" 

 

Virgil runs to the front of the Terrorlings, leading them. He raises his hands, and the gate falls.  **“THIS WAY!”** He leads them to the ships awaiting them.  **“GET ON!”** He skids to a stop outside his ship and looks back at the workers coming after them. Chunks of dirt begin hitting them in the head, knocking them out. Guns attached to the top of the buildings start to fire. Virgil raises his hands, and the weapons turn on themselves. He falls to his knees, panting. A Terrorling helps him on the ship. Virgil limp-walks up to Terrance and turns his disguise off, they fly out of there. 

"You ok?"

“Yeah... fiiiiine...” Virgil slurs before falling to the floor.

"Virgil." Terrance goes to him. He pulls him into the chair. "let's go home."


	16. Man Down

Virgil groans and blinks. He looks around before looking behind him. He sees the Terrorlings all crying in joy, holding each other and laughing. He smiles and looks back out the front viewing panel, seeing Stellio getting closer. He looks at Terrance. “You kept my ship safe.”

 

"What else was I going to do?" He smiles.

 

Virgil offers a tired smile back before looking at Stellio and frowning. “I didn’t think this through...”

 

"Yeah, where are we putting everyone?"

 

“I have no idea.”

 

Terrance thinks "We can try separating them to people we trust. That way if they find one doesn't mean they find all of them."

 

Virgil nods. “That sounds like a plan.”

 

"Ok, so who do we trust? I trust my brother."

 

“Judy, but her place is comprised. Remy. Logan’s moms.”

 

"Your house is too predictable, we can hide some in my house."

 

“Okay... that’s still not enough.” Virgil frowns then blinks. “Did you send a message to the guys protecting Logan?”

 

"Yeah, I got two guards protecting him. Why don't we tell the public that the mayor of Leadership is a T.P.O. member?"

“Because wouldn’t he just deny it? He’s already playing dumb about the whole thing.”

"True but we do have the lie detector." Terrance thinks "The mayor will be hard to take down. If we can get proof or some type of dirt on him then we can get him into court."

Virgil nods. “Okay. We get the Terrorlings to safety then we investigate the mayor. Maybe we can look into what happened with me.” Terrance nods.

...

 

Terrance and Virgil get spread out the Terrorlings to Terrance's brother, Logan's mom, Terrance's home, Remy's home, Emile home, With the leftovers they brought them back to the police station. Once all of that was taken care of they head out to find out what happened to Virgil.

...

The Mayor of leadership walks up to Logan's room. The guards stop him. "Let me through." The guards look at each other. "That is an order." The guards move. The Mayor enters and looks at Logan's unconscious body. "Well, you look awful." He sits down in front of him. "I guess I would too if I got hit by a car." He looks at Logan. "Such potential wasted, I guess I always knew you would be a disappointment the second you were born as a person of knowledge." He chuckles "You were always stubborn even as a baby. I thought Quentin would have taught you a thing or two but I guess not." He leans in closes "You don't even know who I am. I help bring you into this world now it's time I take you out." He sighs "In another life, we could have been a great family. You by my side protecting our people from those monsters, but no you just had to pick their side and now you have two of them as kids? Oh, Elikens how you have fallen." He stands up "Enjoy your last days of life... Oh, what am I saying? You're in a coma, I'm doing you a favor. Goodbye Elikens." The Mayor leaves.

…

 

Virgil leaps out of Terrance’s car and races to Logan’s room in the hospital, Terrance right behind him. The walk passed the mayor of Leadership. Virgil stops and glances at him. He looks at Terrance. “Go check on Logan.” He whispers. Terrance nods and heads in.

Virgil turns and follows the mayor at a distance, turning on his watch and becoming a Stellio of Knowledge. The Mayor gets into his car and starts drives off. Virgil glances back at the hospital before looking at the car. He keeps his hand low and flicks his fingers. A wheel falls off. The car stops and the driver gets out. He looks at the wheel in confusion. Some people come over to help them. Virgil goes back inside to where he can still see them. He calls Terrance. “Hey. Anything?”

"Logan is fine. The guards say he was just talking to him. Not that Logan would hear."

“Kay... meet me in the lobby?”

 

"Ok." Terrance shows up a minute later he looks around for Virgil, not seeing the Terrian. Virgil walks up to him and waves his phone, still disguised. He nods towards the window and they look out. The mayor is now standing outside the car, another coming to pick them up. He's talking to protesters with a smile on his face.

Virgil looks at Terrance. “Get your car ready.” Terrance nods and heads out. Virgil taps on his collar and sends Aquo out. It sneaks around and attaches itself to the bottom of the car. They soon get a spare tire on and the mayor takes off. Virgil hops in Terrance’s car and pulls up a tracker on Aquo. They follow him at a distance watching to see where he goes. The tracker stops. Terrance parks a distance away, given it’s an open field. He and Virgil get out and can see a building in the distance. Virgil frowns and opens a hole beside them. He jumps in. Terrance glances at it and shakes his head before following. Virgil occasionally pauses, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing on. 

“What are you doing?” Terrance asks. 

“Sensing. I can sense and control through living plants. I can levitate rocks, dirt, and metal. Well... most metals. Synthetic ones like the cuffs you guys use, I can’t.”

"Yeah ok but what are you looking for?"

“People, the building.” They come to a giant metal wall. Virgil raises a brow and touches it, closing his eyes. He pulls away frowning, unable to sense anything. “Get ready.” He adjusts his electro-bracelets before reaching both hands out and creating a tearing motion. The metal bends out of the way, creating a gap. Virgil climbs through and looks around. They’re in a lab of sorts, a machine in the corner which looks to be formed to hold a person restrained, wires hanging from a display. “What... is this?” Virgil looks around the soundproofed room.

 

Terrance looks around. "I know that machine. I learned it in history. When you hook someone up to it you can look through their memories. It was seen as a good way to get information out of criminals until reports found that it was too dangerous. These things are illegal to build or be used."

Virgil pales and he looks at Terrance. “Do... you think?”

"Think what?"

 

Virgil looks back at the machine. “Did it ever cause memory loss?”

"I don't know but I think it's possible."

“I don’t remember the trip back from meeting with the mayor... or getting to Judy’s house. Then they suddenly show up even though we were careful...”

"You think they put you in this machine to get the information they need." Terrance nods "I can see it but good luck proofing it."

The door cracks open. Virgil grabs Terrance and yanks him down behind some shelves. The mayor of Leadership walks in, along with two scientists. 

“You still have this down here?” The mayor asks. 

“Yes, sir. We thought-“

“Get rid of it. Now.”

“Yes, sir.” They move back towards the door. The mayor turns and sees the gap in the metal wall. He pales. 

“Virgil’s here.”

Terrance comes out and finger guns the scientist. "Sir you are under arrest for possession of an illegal machine."

Virgil makes a finger gun at the other scientist before turning and aiming at the mayor, glaring daggers.  “It’s not mine. I was called about a curious machine and-“

“So the  _ mayor _ of Leadership decides to come out and investigate instead of a law enforcement crew? Nice try.” Virgil almost growls.

 

"I think it will be in your best interest to stay silent sir."

The mayor frowns. “Oh for your sake, I wish that were true.” He pulls out a gun and shoots Virgil before he can react. He screams and falls, making a finger gun at the mayor. The mayor dodges it and runs out the door, locking it behind him.

"Virgil!" Terrance goes over to him. Virgil holds his side, breathing quickly, eyes full of panic. "Hold on I got you." Terrance picks him up and leaves the way they came. Virgil closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing, his side burning from the blast. He whimpers with each step. He grabs his com. "I need back up, I repeat I need back up we have a man down send an ambulance."

 

“We’re on out way!”

Virgil holds onto him tightly, shaking. “L-Leave- m-me-“ he takes a short breath. “F-Find-d h-h-im-“

"Never, also I need a search party for the Mayor of Leadership, he is under arrest for possession of illegal machinery and attempted murder."

“Sir we-“ the radio goes silent. Terrance tries tapping it, but it won’t turn back on. He notices their body cameras are also offline.

"Fuck." He makes it out of the hole they went into. He gets into his car. "Hold on Virgil." He tries to start it but it's dead. "No!" He gets out and grabs Virgil. He runs.

Virgil lets out a cry and squeezes his eyes shut, crying. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

"Just hold on." He looks at a house. He runs towards it and bangs on the door. An elderly man of Nurture opens the door. His eyes widen at the sight. "I need your car."

“That way.” The man points. Terrance goes over and gets in. He tries to start it, but it’s completely dead too, the engine not making any noise. The man comes down and frowns. “Bring him here.” Terrance picks up Virgil and follows the man into his home. The man is making the couch and laying a blanket over it. “Set him down.”

Terrance puts him down. "Are you a doctor?"

“For animals, yes.” The man kneels down with a bag and a bucket of water with two rags. 

Virgil sobs. “S’rry- m-my fa-ault-“

"Shh just calm down." He pulls out his phone. He tries to call his brother. His phone won’t even turn on. All the lights in the house are out too. The man gently puts one of the rags in Virgil’s mouth. He starts wiping away the blood from the wound, rinsing the rag in between. Terrance shakes his head. "This is crazy how is all the power off?"

“Dunno. Happened about five minutes before you folks showed up.” The man sets the rag aside. 

“Can you hold him down?”

Terrance comes over and holds him down. "Thank you, sir." Virgil takes hasty breaths, jaw clenched, teeth digging into the rag in his mouth. 

“I’m just doing what I can. Now, son, this is gonna sting, but I promise it will help.” The man sprays some cleaner on the wound and Virgil screams and thrashes, almost throwing Terrance off, but he stays put. The man lets it dry a moment before applying an ointment and a bandage. “You got lucky.” He mumbles. Virgil pants tiredly and closes his eyes. The man slides Virgil’s hoodie off. “I’ll wash this for you.” He walks away. Virgil shivers, his mind a haze yet his aware he’s shirtless and cold, as well as paralyzed from exhaustion. His eyes shut before opening and looking up at Terrance tiredly, the rag still in his mouth.

Terrance takes the rag out. "He will pay." All Virgil can do is whine before sleep takes him. The man comes back and sets a pillow under Virgil’s head and draping a blanket over him. Terrance looks at him. “What’s your name?”

“Nico.” He offers his hand. 

Terrance shakes it. “Thank you, Nico.”

“Of course. Mind sharing how this happened?”

“Classified.” Nico nods and offers him some tea. Terrance takes it and they both sit down. 


	17. Recovery

Terrance goes outside and sits by the road, waiting for someone to come by, but it’s not a busy road. It seems like forever sitting in the muggy heat before he sees a vehicle in the distance. He starts waving it down before his eyes narrow. _ ‘That’s not law enforcement... and they have weapons.’ _ He runs back inside and shakes Virgil. “Wake up!” Virgil groans and tries to roll over, whimpering. 

 

Nico comes out. “What is it?”

 

“I think they’re here to finish the job. Virgil!” Virgil cracks an eye open. 

 

“Yeah... it’s them..” he closes his eyes and extends his hand towards the door. They feel the ground shake and shouts before the shaking stops. 

 

Terrance goes to the window and sees a sinkhole where the car used to be parked. He looks back at Virgil.  _ ‘We had no proof of harmful intent.’ _ “Virgil?” Virgil hums sleepily. Terrance shakes his head. "Watch him I'll be back." He carefully approaches the car.

 

The people have all fallen into the ground, the car sticking halfway out. He rummages around and finds a radio with the T.P.O emblem. He goes back into the house. Virgil looks over at him, still looking pained.

Terrance goes over to him. "I know but we can't safely get you to a hospital until the power is back on."

Virgil closes his eyes. He reaches for Terrance’s hand. “ ‘s... not coming... back...”

He holds Virgil's hand. "It has too. People need power."

Virgil shakes his head. “E.M.P... have ‘em... on Earth...” he forces his eyes open. “If it were power... the cars wouldn’t be dead... they aren’t plugged in... but all electronics... are dead...” He closes his eyes and groans. “The plants... hurt... near it...”

"Is there any way to fix it? Turn it off?"

Virgil shakes his head. “Need... new tech... everything it hit is dead... nothing to do... ‘cept replace it...” he breathes deeply, eyes flickering as he tries to stay awake.

Nico frowns and places his hand on Virgil’s forehead. “I don’t know much about Terrian’s but... he’s lost a lot of blood...”

"Wait if all tech is down... The hospital." Terrance pales.

Virgil whines. “Were you... not listening!?” He tries to sound upset but only comes across as weak. “The radius... of the blast... that knocked down the tech... only reaches... so far...” he pants and closes his eyes.

"Ok ok sorry, we just need to get out of this zone."

 

Virgil nods, his head rolling to the side. “Virgil?” Nico questions and gently shake him. All Virgil does is huff in acknowledgment.

"We need to move now." He picks Virgil up.

Virgil lets out a pained gasp. “No! Wait!” Nico exclaims. “Put him down!”

Terrance puts him down. "Sorry."

“Moving him will reopen the wound. He has to stay here.”

"But there is nothing here! You said he's lost too much blood."

 

“Yes, but he said the thing that knocked out the power only goes so far. Meaning the power is still good in the city. If you can get there, you can send another ambulance out.” Nico says.

"but wouldn't the ambulance go dead once it hits the zone?"

“That car didn’t.” Nico points out.

Terrance thinks. "Ok. Virgil, I'll be back don't die." Virgil offers a weak thumbs up. Terrance runs out. He runs as fast as he can.

…

 

It’s a long run back and by the time the city comes into view, his legs are burning, his body on the brink of collapse. He flags down a passing speeder. “Can- I- use- your- phone-“ he pants. The teen Knowledge girl looks confused but hands him her phone. 

“Officer- Terrance here- send- an ambulance-“

...

The ambulance comes by to pick Terrance up and he guides them back to the farmhouse, only to find it surrounded by T.P.O. soldiers. "Shit." Some of them see the ambulance and begin firing at it. "Go back! retreat!"

The driver turns to go back. Nico comes walking out of the farmhouse, looking at all of the soldiers. They raise their guns at him. He takes a deep breath and takes one down, grabs their gun, and starts firing at the others. Terrance watches him.  _ 'brave man' _ they escape and he calls the station. "I need everyone at corndale street. We have armed, hostel T.P.O. members. Send everyone."

“On our way.”

Terrance makes his way back now with reinforcement. Some of the soldiers have fallen, but most of them are on the porch, now banging on the door. "Take them out." The officers start shooting at the soldiers. They try to shoot back, but are outnumbered and quickly fall. Some run.

"Capture the runners for questioning." He looks at the driver of the ambulance. "Get closer we need to get Virgil." The driver pulls closer and brings out a stretcher. They get inside the house and find Nico wounded, standing guard next to Virgil who’s unconscious. "Get them both and get out of here." Terrance helps Nico. "Thank you so much."

Nico nods and winces. “Yeah... of course.”

 

"Get some rest." They get Virgil on the stretcher and bring him to the ambulance while Terrance helps Nico. To the ambulance. He watches them take off for a moment before turning around and getting to work. 

...

Virgil slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He sees Emile sitting beside his bed. Emile is looking at her phone. “H-hey...”

Emile snaps to Virgil. "Oh thank goodness your ok."

Virgil offers a smile. “Oops?”

"Oh your beyond 'oops'. What happened?"

“I got shot. But we got them back and got dirt on the mayor.” Virgil lays his head back down and stares at the ceiling. “He fucked with my head.”

"In what way?"

“Some memory reader thing. We found a machine and the mayor was there. I don’t know. Terrance is probably working on it. Then the mayor shot me. Then this vet helped me out. Then T.P.O came after us. I don’t remember anything else. I think I was asleep.”

Emile nods "Want to see the latest viral video?"

Virgil raises a brow. “Sure?” Emile shows him the footage of the mayor shooting Virgil from Terrance’s body cam. Virgil nods and closes his eyes. “Good.” He chuckles and opens them. “He shot himself in the mouth... Hey, do you have my phone?” Emile nods and hands it to him. Virgil opens his media.

 

_ 'omg is Virgil ok!!!!!??????' _

_ 'who the hell shoots Virgil??' _

_ 'this is the mayor of Leadership!?' _

_ 'Where are they?' _

_ 'Why did he shoot him!?' _

_      'Maybe it was self-defense?' _

_ 'Virgil going after bad guys no matter who they are.' _

_ 'I hope Virgil is ok.' _

Virgil starts a new post. _ ‘Hey, guys. Thanks for your concern. I’m fine now, thankfully. There are some people I’d like to thank for saving my life, but I don’t have their permission to give away their names, but you know who you are.’  _ He hits post and closes his eyes.

"I have something else to tell you but please don't freak out."

Virgil looks over at her, trying to hide his fear. “What?”

She smiles "Logan's awake."

Relief floods Virgil’s features. “Can I see him?”

"You need to rest."

“Please?”

"You can call him but you're not allowed to leave the room."

Virgil sighs and video calls Logan. Logan picks it up. "Virgil! Oh, I'm so happy that you're ok."

“Yeah... you don’t look too bad yourself.” Virgil offers a smile.

"I was hit by a car."

“Yeah, I only got shot.” Virgil laughs. “Really though. Look better than when I last saw you.”

"Stellios heal faster than other creatures."

“Lucky. So when are they letting you out?”

"My legs are still broken."

 

“Eh. That might be a problem.” Virgil smirks. “Do you know what happened while you were out?”

"Emile has been catching me up with what she knows. I didn't realize we would get hit this hard."

“Yeah... well... Terrance and I-“ Virgil stops. “You know what, this might be better said in person. I’m still paranoid.”

 

"Ok." Logan sighs

“Ya... did she already show you my page?”

"Which one?"

“The posts I’ve been making on my social media to keep the public informed while you were out.”

"Yes, thank you."

“Yeah, no problem.” There’s a cough and Virgil looks up, seeing Terrance at the door. “Oh hey. I’m calling Logan right now.”

"Oh, he's awake!?" He comes over. "Hey, Logan."

"Hello, officer."

Virgil looks up at Terrance. “Thank you by the way.”

"Don't mention it, partner."

"Partner?" Logan asks and raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’m on the force now.” Virgil shrugs and looks sheepish. “Heh... you kept asking and asking and I finally join and almost die.” Virgil groans and rubs his face. “What kind of luck even is that?” He shakes his head.

"Virgil luck," Logan smirks

Virgil snorts. “Basically.”

"Of course my luck is no better."

“Yeah. I mean at least it wasn’t- I don’t know. A ship?” Virgil smirks. Logan raises an eyebrow. Virgil shrugs again. “Okay, I’m not gonna jinx it.” He looks at Terrance. “Did you find him?”

"Not yet but the whole planet is searching and on lockdown. People get upset when their leaders turn into criminals."

Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. He rubs his head. His eyes suddenly shot open. “NICO!?”

 

"Whoa! Nico is ok. He is fine, a little hurt but he will live."

Virgil sighs and slouches. He opens his eyes and looks between Logan and Terrance for answers. “The kids?”

"George hasn't wakened up and no can get close to Terra." Terrance frowns

"I've tried but something is scaring him," Emile adds

Virgil frowns. “Let me see him.”

"You can't leave to room."

Virgil lays his head back in despair. He looks over at Emile. “Do you know what he’s afraid of?”

"He thinks someone is coming for him. It's fuzzy. It can't be the serum because it should have warned off by now."

Virgil thinks. “We need to find the mayor and finish what we started on Terror.”

"Virgil we can't bring everyone here. We don't have enough resources for two planets worth of people." Emile says.

“I know. We need to take T.P.O down and rebuild Terror.” Virgil’s eyes slide shut before he blinks himself awake.

"Virgil rest," Logan begs.

“I’m fine.”

"You were shot and lost a lot of blood. Please rest." Logan gives him the puppy dog eyes with looks sadder given his bruised face.

Virgil pouts. “Looooo...”

"Virrrrrrr"

Virgil throws his head back in defeat and groans. “UGHHHH! Fiiiiiiiine.” He smirks and looks at Logan lovingly. “Why are you so cute?”

Logan blushes "I don't know, why are you so bold?"

Virgil smirks more. “Same reason you stay up late into the night working until I drag you to bed.”

 

"It's very important work, and you know it."

“I do.” Virgil chuckles. “I love you, Star.”

"I love you too, now rest."

“Okay. See you soon.” Virgil hangs up and sets his phone down.

Emile pets his head. "We will get that bastard." 

Terrance shakes his head. " _ I  _ will get that bastard. You are still hurt." He pokes Emile's shoulder.

"Ow." She rubs it.

Virgil chuckles. “You guys are definitely siblings.”

"I'll see you later Virgil. Emile, I'm serious. Don't make me lock you in your room." 

Emile gasps "You wouldn't!"

Virgil laughs. “I’m guessing there’s a story behind that?”

"Well, you see-"

"Nope, nope, nope, out, out, out now." Emile pushes Terrance out the door while he laughs.  Virgil chuckles and picks his phone back up, scanning some of the comments.

 

_ 'VIRGIL WILL NEVER DIE!!!!' _

_ 'We need to stop the T.P.O. before any more damage is done.' _

_ 'If I find the mayor I will kill him myself.' _

_ 'What is happening to our planet!? Violence isn't the answer.' _

_ 'Kill those Bastards. No more innocent deaths.' _

_ 'Virgil is doing everything to protect us and others we need to do the same!'  _ Virgil turns his phone off and sets it aside, his eyes closing almost on his own.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Virgil is release from the hospital with orders to take it easy. He immediately goes to the room where Terra is kept. He quietly opens the door. “Terra?” Terra rocks himself back and forth. He screams at the noise and covers his ears. He has a needle in his arm attached to a bag. His bed is dripping with oil that goes to the floor. Virgil’s eyes widen, and he goes over, pulling the needle out. He looks at the bag in disgust. Terra throws himself off the bed and goes to the corner. Virgil lets him have his space, staying as quiet as possible and waiting. Terra cries and rocks himself for a long time. “I’m here when you’re ready...” Virgil whispers. Terra eventually tires himself out and goes unconscious. Virgil goes over and gently picks him up. He sees the casts are soaking with oil. He sets Terra on the bed and goes out to the nurse’s station. “Can I get ear muffs and a new room for Terra?”

 

"What's wrong with his old one?"

 

“It’s a mess, and he needs a clean room and new casts.” Virgil looks at the nurse in the eyes.

 

The nurse nods "Ok, but we can't get in without him-"

 

“He’s asleep. I can move him. I think someone switched out the IV with that drug that heightened his senses.”

 

"Oh, we didn't know. I don't know when that could have happened.” The nurse frowns and thinks. “Use your room. I'll send a cleaning crew and a nurse to help him. I am so sorry I thought that was just how Terrorlings acted." She hands him a pair of earmuffs. 

 

“It’s not your fault.” Virgil goes back in and slips the earmuffs on Terra before picking him up and carrying him to the room he was kept in. He sets him on the bed and goes to the bathroom, grabbing a rag and damping it before coming back and beginning to clean Terra off. A few nurses come in and start redoing the casts. They soon get Terra taken care of and resting comfortably, now on a clean IV. Virgil sits next to the bed and rubs his face. Terra curls up and whines in his sleep. Virgil glances outside the door and gets up, stepping outside. He calls Terrance.

 

"Sorry I can't come to the phone. Leave a message, and I will get back to you."

“Hey, when you get the chance, can you have some guys guard Terra? I think someone switched out his IV with that drug they gave him before. We’ve fixed it now but just as a precaution for the future. Thanks. Bye.” Virgil hangs up and starts his guard duty up and down the hall of Terra, Logan, and George’s rooms. 

...

 

Terrance struggles under the weight of one of the soldiers, another playing the recording on his phone from Virgil. It ends, and they laugh. “Ah, well. Too bad.” One aims Terrance. He closes his eyes in acceptance. He hears a blast then a thud like a body falling. He opens his eyes and sees his men charging through the door of the office. The soldier above him falls as well, and he stands. He sees his brother coming towards him.

"Thanks." He stands up.

“No problem, bro. But this lead was a bust too.” His brother frowns.

Terrance sighs "There is got to be something. It's Quentin all over again."

“Yup. Both disappeared as soon as they were ratted out.” His brother frowns. “Did they have any connection to each other?”

"I don't know. If we are lucky, he will come back for revenge." Terrance wiggles his fingers.

His brother shakes his head. “That may be a bad thing. We still don’t know exactly how many men he has.”

"Yeah. Is there anything here? Anything at all?"

“Nothing except these men.” He gestures to the bodies on the ground. “They just used this old office building as a ruse. Apparently, the mayor doesn’t care about casualties.”

"Yeah... Someone switch Terra's IV bag in the hospital."

His brother frowns. “Was there no guards?”

"I pull them out when I needed to get Virgil to the hospital. Then again for this search."

His brother nods. “We’re running thin...”

"Virgil is on his own on this one sadly. Luckily Logan is getting better. He starts physical therapy tomorrow."

“Good. Hopefully, he can get in the office soon and bring some order to this mess.” His brother looks to the other officers. “LET’S MOVE OUT!” They start packing up and heading back to the vehicles.

"You think Logan was hit on purpose?"

He glances back at Terrance. “Off the record, yes. However, we have no proof. The men have still refused to speak.”

 

"Give Emile one minute with them, and they will talk." Terrance chuckles

“I do not believe I can find a law which allows for my prisoners to be exposed to what I know to be a lethal situation once they are arrested. I will not let this planet fall into all-out war. That is an order, Officer.”

"Ok, you were always the serious one." He looks out the window.

His brother rolls his eyes and walks out. He calls on a radio. “You’re clear.” He continues on outside and gets in his car, driving away. 

Terrance comes out and gets in his car, driving off with the rest of the squad. He notices an aircraft taking off and quickly calls on the car radio. “All units, on your 4. Does anyone recognize that aircraft?”

“Negative, Sir. Shall we investigate?”

“Negative.” He hears his brother. “We aren’t equipped to take on an aircraft.”

“But sir! The mayor could be-“ another officer starts. 

“That is an order.”

Terrance chips in "Well call someone who is." His brother doesn’t respond. Terrance sighs. "I am so getting fired." He turns his car around and sticks his hand out the window. He makes a finger gun at the aircraft. It hits but doesn’t do anything to stop it. 

“Officer Terrance, what are you doing!?” His brother’s stern voice comes through the radio.

 

_ 'Something stupid.' He _ keeps firing at the ship. It does nothing. He remembers Virgil told him the power from the bracelets is low. He sighs and continues to follow it.

“OFFICER TERRANCE! TURN YOUR VEHICLE AROUND THIS INSTANT!” He can hear a hint of panic in his brother’s voice. The aircraft begins firing at him. Terrance turns, and the ship misses. He drives up a hill. His heart races and he turns on the beacon Virgil gave him. He continues driving after the ship, trying to dodge it until one takes his car out, causing it to flip. “TER-“ the radio goes dead. Terrance flops around a moment until the car stops rolling. He hangs upside down and groans, trying to get his bearings. The seat belt releases him on its own, and the metal on the roof bends to make way for a hole forming. 

Terrance slips through and into a tunnel. He gets a reasonable distance away before the aircraft blows his car up. He leans against a rock and pants, checking himself over. Nothing seems to be broken, just a few scratches but nothing horrible. The stones roll on their own, further down the tunnel. Terrance follows it. "I am so dead." The beacon on his wrist continues to blink. 

...

 

Virgil sits next to Logan, eyes closed and sweating. He breathes heavily, completely concentrated. The beacon started a few minutes ago, interrupting his and Logan’s conversation. It had taken Virgil a moment to find Terrance, but when he did, he sensed the car flipped over. It was a good thing he found him when he did because now the car’s gone.  _ ‘Hold on.’  _ He thinks.  _ ‘I can do this...’  _ Logan holds his hand looking worried.

...

Terrance makes his way out of the tunnel and to a forest. He walks a bit slowly, still unsure of the plants moving in odd ways. They seem to shield him as he walks. The plants suddenly go back to their natural positions, and he looks around in confusion. 

...

 

Virgil lays on the floor, breathing like he just ran a marathon. "Virgil." Logan frowns with concern.

Virgil gives a thumbs up and coughs. “Need to-“ he pulls himself up. “Nurture... outskirts.” He stumbles. “Terrance-“

"Virgil come here." Virgil goes to him. Logan holds him. "You have done enough. If Terrance needs help, send Emile she's faster anyway." Logan massages his head.

Virgil sighs. “No one knows where he is.” He kisses Logan’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I have to do this.” He starts pulling away.

"Virgil." Logan sits up. "Please, you can barely stand."

“I’m fine. Just tired from using my powers.” He goes to the door and stops, looking back at Logan with passion in his eyes. “Look... he saved my life. I have to do the same for him.”

"Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

“I know. I will.” Virgil leaves and goes down to the parking lot. He hops on his speeder and takes off. He stops by his house, quickly running into his room and grabbing what he calls a ‘go bag’ full of tools, weapons, and necessities. He slings the backpack on and takes off to where he senses Terrance to be. It takes almost an hour to reach him, even at the speeder’s highest setting. Terrance walks around lost. “Terrance!” Virgil pulls to a stop in front of him.

"Virgil thanks for the save."

Virgil puts his speeder in park and leaps off, running up and hugging him. “Of course.”

Terrance hugs him back. "It was another dead end, sorry."

“It’s not your fault. What happened?”

"Found a suspicious aircraft, I went after it, and it tries to blow me up."

Virgil nods. “No back up?” He pulls away.

"I went against orders," Terrance admits.

Virgil blinks. “They probably think you’re dead.” He mumbles.

"Yeah..." Virgil gestures to the speeder and hops on. He waits for Terrance to hop on behind him. They take off. 

 

...

They get to Virgil’s house about an hour later and go inside. Virgil insists on getting him some food and bandages. Terrance sits down on the couch, and Virgil brings over some soup. “So what do you want to do?”

"I should probably inform my brother that I'm not dead."

Virgil nods. “Won’t you like... get court-martial or something for disobeying orders?”

"Yeah..." He groans, "I have been spending too much time with you."

Virgil smirks sadly. “Sorry...” he looks down.

He sighs, "Still was my choice. Hand me a phone." Virgil gives him his. He takes a deep breath and calls his brother.

“Hello? Who is this?” His brother’s voice comes through.

"Hey just wanted to let you know I'm not dead. Yet."

There’s a pause. “TERRANCE!?”

"Did you miss me already?"

 

"Because I think I heard emotion in that."

“YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?”

"I wasn't."

“WHERE ARE YOU!? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?”

"Virgil and Logan's house and Virgil saved me."

“DON’T YOU MOVE!” There’s a slam of a car door. 

“Please tell me he’s coming alone.” Virgil mumbles.

"Are you coming alone?"

“Yes.”

"He says yes." He goes back to the phone. "I'm guessing I’m fired."

“We’ll talk about it when I get there.” He hangs up.

He hands the phone to Virgil. "Well, that was surprising."

Virgil puts it in his pocket. “Why?”

"My brother is stone-cold serious 24/7. I didn't think he cared." Terrance shrugs "Never here him panic before. He is usually always calm, in control, and gives zero fucks about everything and everyone expects the law."

“He thought you were dead...” Virgil offers quietly.

"Yeah that soften him up, but now he's going to be pissed."

There’s a knock on the door a few minutes later. Virgil gets up and opens the door to Terrance’s brother. He extends his hand to him. “We’ve never officially met.”

His brother takes it. “Taz.” Virgil steps aside and lets him in.

Terrance stands and salutes, "Chief Taz."

 

Taz goes up to Terrance and hugs him tightly. It feels unnatural to both of them but warm nonetheless. “I’m sorry...” Taz sounds like he’s swallowing back tears. “I thought I was protecting you.”

Terrance blinks "What?"

Taz pulls away and takes his hat off, lowering his head in... shame? Guilt? “I made a deal...” Virgil watches him suspiciously. “With the mayor of Leadership. He said if we stayed out of his way, you’d be safe...”

"You what!?" Terrance backs away from him.

Taz squeezes his eyes shut. Virgil stays frozen in place, not sure how to react. “I- I was trying to protect you. But- it- it didn’t work.” Taz breaks and covers his face, sinking to his knees. “I neglected my duty because of emotional attachment, and what did that help!?” He yells through it sounds directed at himself.

Terrance paces "No, this isn't real. You would never-" he looks at him. "How could you!? What else did you do? How many of those leads were actually dead ends?" Virgil has never seen Terrance so angry.

Taz sobs into his hands. Virgil takes a hesitant step forward. “Terrance-“

"Stay out of this!" He looks at Taz. "I don't know what's more unbelievable. That you would do that or that you care enough about me to do that! Father would be ashamed."

“Terrance.” Virgil’s voice becomes firmer, and he stands beside Taz who’s now crying into the carpet. “Look.” He gestures down at him. “This is a man full of guilt and shame. He has disgraced himself by doing what he knew was against not only the law but moral code because he loves you and was trying to protect you in the only way he could see possible. Does that excuse what he did? No. But look at it from his perspective. You told me he never shows an ounce of emotion, well look at him right now. He is your  _ brother _ . Not a monster.”

Terrance looks at him. "I need a minute." He walks out the front door.

Virgil kneels to Taz and puts a hand on his shoulder. Taz flinches. “Hey, just breathe okay?” Virgil encourages. “It’s okay.”

"It's not ok." He sobs

 

Virgil rubs his shoulder. He takes his hand and places it on his chest. “Just focus on this right now.” He takes a deep breath, waiting for Taz to follow. Taz follows and quickly calms down. “Good job.” Virgil smiles. He rubs at his eyes. Virgil offers him a tissue. He blows his nose and looks towards the front door. Virgil looks at it as well. “Stay here.” He stands and heads out, closing the door behind him. Terrance sits on the steps holding his knees. Virgil sits next to him. Terrance glances at him but doesn't say anything. Virgil looks at him. “I’ll listen if you want.”

Terrance sighs "I can't believe he did this. By my side, lying to me. I respected him the way that he never bent the rules. The lack of bias and the hunger for justice he is the reason I join the force. Now it's like I don't even know him. I keep thinking of all his decision and wonder why he picked them now." Virgil nods. "Sure it's nice that he cares but I'm a police officer. I pick this job knowing it might kill me one day, and if I die, bring the mayor or any villain down, then I did my best." Virgil looks up at the sky. He can’t help but think of Logan, all the times he has bent the rules for Virgil’s sake, what he would do if he died. "What's funny is that the police in me knows I need to turn him in, but the siblings in me wants to protect him." Virgil nods again. "What do I do?"

 

“What do you think?” Virgil brushes his hand over a nearby flower. “You’re both in the same boat. You committed mutiny, and he committed treason. The question is who turns who in or do either of you even do it?”

"It's the law Virgil; this is serious."

“I know. But you have to choose what’s more important to you.”

"Of course my brother is more important but the law Virgil! The law doesn't care about feelings."

Virgil looks out at the forest. “I can’t make this decision for you.”

"I know." Virgil offers his hand. He shakes his head. Taz clears his throat. Virgil looks up at him and stands. Terrance doesn't more.

Taz fidgets with his hat. “It’s been an honor serving with you.” He says to them and moves towards his car.

"That's it?"

Taz stops, hand on the roof of his car. “I’m turning myself in.” He opens the door and gets in, tossing his hat on the passenger seat.

Terrance goes over to him. "Just like that? That is your goodbye?"

Taz grips the steering wheel. He looks up at Terrance. “What do you want?”

"You know what? I don't know. Goodbye." He walks away. Taz frowns and pulls out of the driveway his car disappears around the corner. Virgil closes his eyes, sensing him go for a while before opening them again and looking back at Terrance.  Terrance starts walking down the street. Virgil slowly walks behind him. "Virgil stop." Virgil stops, frowning and wishing he could do more. Terrance continues to walk. Virgil goes back to his house, gets on his speeder, and heads back to the hospital. 


	19. The Road To Recovery

“So yeah...” Virgil finishes explaining everything that happened to Logan.

 

"Wow. That is a lot to process." Virgil nods and looks down. "You did everything you could."

 

“I know.” Virgil rubs his face and pulls out his phone. He checks his social media and is overwhelmed with comments and links to news reports. 

 

‘VIRGIL! VIRGIL! Did you know about this!???’

 

‘How many more people have to pay???’

 

‘This is so sad!’

 

‘Why did he do this!?’

 

Virgil’s eyes widen when he reads the heading and reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing the remote for the TV and turning it on. 

 

“Chief Taz is dead this evening after reports say his body was found hanging from a tree. There are currently no witnesses at this time besides two hikers who found him just a few minutes ago. We will keep our viewers updated as more information comes in.”

 

Virgil pales and he stares at the TV. Logan covers his mouth. The fire alarm goes off. Virgil stands and goes to the door. The nurses run away from Emile's door. Which is on fire. Virgil runs towards it. He can hear sobs coming from the room. "TAZ!"

 

He takes off his hoodie and uses it to pat out the flames enough to where he can get the door open. “Em-“

Emile sits on her knees crying as the flames grow.  **"No, no, no, no."**

Virgil tries to put them out before giving up and going to her. “Em!”

**"He's gone, he's gone."**

Virgil wraps his arms around her. “Breathe...” he rocks her. He can feel the oil... Oil is flammable.

 

Virgil looks around them in panic. He looks out the window.  _ ‘Well shit.’ _ He picks her up and runs through the flames, narrowly missing catching himself on fire. He opens the window and crawls out with Emile. He hears the sprinkler system kick in. He carries Emile a distance away to a quiet spot. Emile holds him and continues to cry.

**“He's gone they killed him."**

“I’m so sorry.” Virgil hears a beep and looks down at his wrist. The beacon is going off again.  _ ‘Terrance?’ _ He looks at Emile. “I’ll be back. Stay here and breathe.” Emile nods. Virgil runs off and finds a secluded spot. He closes his eyes and focuses. He senses Terrance and five other men, Terrance seeming distressed. He starts running. He gets to them and sees Terrance bound and gagged on the ground, struggling yet despite his best efforts, he can’t move. The mayor walks forward, holding the beacon. 

“How lovely to see you again Virgil.” His smile is too pleasant. 

Virgil growls. “Let him go.”

“And what would that benefit me?”

“What do you want?” Virgil glares. 

“I wanted a Terrorling free planet but nooo. You and Aquarius had to go ruin that didn’t you? And not only that but for the chief and his brother to knowingly harbor a dangerous animal? And have that said animals serve to protect us?” The mayor makes and offended gasp. “That is worse than any treason imaginable.”

“What happened to Taz!?” Virgil demands. 

“Simple enough. He decided to turn himself in.”

“Then why is he dead!?”

 

“Well... depends on your definition of ‘turn yourself in’. See, I reminded him that if he were to do so, that would bring judgement and disgrace upon his family... and we wouldn’t want that now would we-“ the mayor looks at Terrance. “Officer?” Terrance struggles.

Virgil looks at the mayor. “YOU KILLED HIM!”

“Temper Virgil...” the mayor remains collected. “He hanged himself.” Virgil gets ready to raise his hands and the soldiers aim at Terrance. Virgil hesitates. “Bring me Aquarius.” 

“Ha. No.” One of the soldiers whips out and electro rod and shocks Terrance. Terrance screams.

Virgil flinches. “I won’t ask again. Bring me Aquarius, Logan or whatever he calls himself nowadays or he dies.” The mayor nods down at Terrance.

“What do you want!?” Virgil screams. 

“You ruined my plans, Virgil Sanders.”

“Your plans to enslave and torture an innocent race to extinction!?” Terrance’s scream interrupts him again. Virgil takes a step back.

"Want to test me again?" The Mayor asks.

Virgil bites his lip. He looks at Terrance. He looks at the mayor. “I can’t bring Logan. They won’t let me.”

"That is not my problem." He snaps his finger and the soldier pulls out a gun and aims it at Terrance.

Virgil backs away. “Okay! Okay! I’ll bring him!” He turns and runs away. He stops when he’s out of range and closes his eyes. A branch smacks the soldier across the body, sending him flying.

 

The Mayor looks at the tree. He pulls out his own gun. A bramble wraps around him, the thorns cutting into his skin. He hisses and shakily raises his gun. Virgil runs up and decks him. Another soldier comes up behind him and pulls the electro rod against his neck. Virgil coughs and kicks wildly. He reaches his hand out and a vine starts towards them, only for Virgil to get shocked. He screams and falls. He pants and rolls over, beginning to crawl away. Terrance tries to move to help. A fireball hits the soldier setting him on fire. A pissed off Emile stands in her Terrorling form. The other soldier comes over and kicks Virgil in the stomach. Virgil yelps and curls up, getting shocked again. Virgil lets out a scream before laying limply.  _ ‘Get up... MOVE!’ _

**"I'm going to fucking kill you all."** She runs up and decks the other soldier away from Virgil his face burning. She grabs his gun and shots him in the head. Virgil sits up and crawls towards Terrance. He cuts him free.

"You ok?" He asks

A soldier comes out of the bushes but Emile headshots him. She turns towards the mayor and pressed the gun to his head. **"Give me one god damn reason why I should let you breathe another second."**

The mayor pants and glares at her. “I have your people.”

“I’m fine.” Virgil answers and looks back at the two.

She growls and shoots his leg.  **"Where?"** The mayor screams but doesn’t speak.  **"SPEAK! I WILL KILL YOU OLD MAN."** The mayor struggles, the brambles tightening and drawing blood. Virgil has his fist clenched.  **"I don't play around. Where are they?"**

The mayor laughs through the pain. “Those disgusting monsters are gone.” He grins. “Like you.” Virgil’s eyes widen when he catches a flash of silver by the mayor’s thigh, aimed at Emile. 

_ BANG! _

Virgil stands, a gun pointed at the mayor who’s now limp against the brambles. He breathes quickly in shock and sets the gun down, backing away. He looks around and sees all the bodies. He looks back at the mayor and sees the previous mayor of Knowledge, Quentin, and all those bodies... he falls. _‘Virgil... killer of mayors...’_ he thinks. He feels like he’s going to throw up. He covers his mouth.

Terrance puts a hand on his shoulder. "Virgil?" He sounds worried. Virgil shakes. He pushes Terrance’s hand off and crawls away.

Emile turns to Terrance.  **"Terry?"** Her hand has black blood on it as she falls to her knees. Terrance rushes to her and checks her hands. He notices a hole in her side.

“Shit.” He lays her down and looks for his radio but can’t find it. He runs to Virgil who’s vomiting and grabs his phone out of his pocket. “Officer Terrance requesting back up!”

 

...

 

Terrance walks back and forth in the waiting area. A nurse finally comes out. Terrance goes over. "She will live." She sighs "I swear do you lot just want to die?"

Terrance rubs his face. “Maybe...” he mumbles and continues pacing. Virgil pokes his head out the door.

The nurse walks away. Terrance goes to Virgil. "She will live." Virgil sighs and lowers his head.

"Hey, she would have died if you didn't stop him."

“I know.”

"You want to go check on Terra?"

“Yeah...” Virgil follows him. He glances at them as they walk. “Are you okay?”

 

"He died with me being angry at him." Virgil frowns. "I should have told him I love him. Something."

“You didn’t know...”

The get to Terra's door. "I'm going to check on with Emile." He keeps walking. Virgil sighs and opens Terra’s door. Terra sniffles in his sleep.

Virgil goes over and sits next to the bed. He gently holds Terra’s hand. “It’s over. No one’s coming after you now. I killed him.” He whispers and closes his eyes. “I killed him. You’re safe.”

Terra wakes up with tears coming down his face.  **"Daddy?"**

Virgil stands up and hugs him. “I’ve got you.” Terra clings to him. Virgil rubs his back and kisses his head. *I'm scared"

“I know. It’s okay to be scared.” Virgil nuzzles him. “You know what I do when I’m scared?”

**"What?"**

“I like to listen to music. Do you want to hear some?”

Terra shrugs **"Sure."** He leans closer to Virgil. Virgil pulls out his phone and scrolls through the songs he’s downloaded from home. He clicks on ‘It’s On Us’ by AJR. He continues to hold Terra.

Terra holds him. As Tears fall down his face.

Virgil hums along to the song. “I love you.” He whispers.

**"I love you too Daddy."**

They stay in comfortable silence for a while, Terra slowly relaxing. “Are you hungry?” Virgil eventually asks. Terra nods “What would you like?”

**"Anything I haven't eaten in today."**

Virgil nods. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Terra holds him. Virgil pets his head. “Okay. Would you rather a nurse brought something in?”

Terra shakes his head.  **"Trust no one."**

Virgil nods. “Okay. Well if I go I’ll only be a few minutes then I’ll be right back, okay?”

**"Promise?"**

 

“I promise.” Terra let's go of him. Virgil stands up and heads out the door. He goes to the cafeteria and gets a bowl of applesauce like food. He gets a small bowl of soup and a water bottle. He goes back to the room and opens the door, going over and setting everything down on the bedside table. He hands Terra the applesauce. He starts eating it and it's the best thing ever. He eats it quickly. Virgil offers him the water bottle and takes the empty bowl. Terra drinks it. He pauses and leans on Virgil. Virgil rubs his back. He gives him the soup. “Eat it slowly.”

Terra does what he is told. **"How are the others?"**

 

“Logan is awake and in physical therapy. George is... not doing so well. They’re expecting brain damage...” Virgil frowns. Terra frowns and looks down. Virgil rubs his hand.

**"I tried to protect him."**

“I know... I did too...” Virgil gives his hand a squeeze.

Terra puts the bowl down.  **"Why do they hate us?"**

Virgil sighs. “They don’t hate you. They’re greedy. And scared...”

**"Maybe they should just listen to music."**

Virgil smirks and chuckles. “Maybe.”

**"Can I see Logan?"**

“He’s still stuck in bed, but I can call him.” Virgil offers. Terra nods. Virgil pulls out his phone and video calls Logan.

Logan picks up. "Oh hey, it's my two beautiful boys."

Virgil smiles. “Hey Lo.”

"Hello Virgil, Terra, how are you?"

Terra holds onto Virgil.  **“Better.”**

"That's good. I just want you to know that I love you."

**“I love you too, Papa.”** Terra smiles. Logan has a face of pride. Virgil giggles.  **“When can we go home?”**

 

"I'm being released tomorrow I don't know about you or George."

Terra looks at Virgil. “I can ask later,” Virgil says.

"How is Emile? I'm guessing she started the fire."

“Yeah... there was-“ Virgil cuts himself off. “The mayor is dead.” He says void of emotion. “Terrance is with Emile.”

"Oh... Virgil, please come to my room."

Virgil glances at Terra. “In a little bit.”

Logan sighs "Ok."

Terra finishes his soup and yawns. **“Love you, Papa... I’m gonna sleep now.”**

"Ok, Terra."

Terra lays down and closes his eyes. **“Goodnight Papa. Night Daddy.”**

“Goodnight Terra,” Virgil says and looks at Logan. He nods. Logan hangs up the phone and waits for Virgil to come over. Virgil waits for Terra to fall asleep before he goes to Logan’s room. Logan looks at Virgil and opens his arms. Virgil hugs him and melts into his embrace. Logan holds him tight and kisses his head. Virgil closes his eyes and sighs. Logan closes his eyes and nuzzles him.


End file.
